Life on the other side
by xhalleonlatsyrc
Summary: Kitty has joined the Brotherhood, along with Lance. Will she stay in the Brotherhood till the end or will she go over to the XMen without Lance? Bad summary, but it's an original story.
1. Joining the Brotherhood

**I always noticed nobody finishes fics on what would happen if Kitty joins the Brotherhood. Not in my case. Yes, I definitely plan to do Lance and Kitty's life after they're married but right now, I want to finish this while the idea is still in my head- fresh. Let's see…the ending's going to be a little tough but trust me, I'll, like, work something out. It's going to be a mess there, since now; the Brotherhood would be dealing a lot with the X-Men. Nope, rogue's not going to be with the Brotherhood, just Kitty. And lets take it that everyone else has already been recruited and they failed to recruit Kitty, who was the last one.**

**God, I hope I can fork out enough time to finish this.**

**

* * *

**

Less than one good hour ago, Kitty had been almost declared dead. In fact, she left her parents, her family, back in Illinois. That red haired lady saved them…but in the end, her parents lost her.

She'd decided to go with him.

Just when the building was about to tumble down on all of them, he grabbed her wrist, yelling, "We're in control now; we make our own way." He pulled her out of the back of the art studio before she could meet death and all. In one-way or another, he'd saved her.

He couldn't watch her die.

Kitty played with her fingers in the green colored jeep. He'd made her go back home to grab all her things and told her quickly to follow him. To? She had no idea.

All she did was sitting in the passenger seat, hoping that she would get to where he lived quickly. She was pretty sick of everything.

Kitty looked up at him. He's pretty nice to her, all except that test-cheating part. When she knew what he wanted to do, she completely flared up.

_So this is what's it about?_

_Cheating?_

_Hey, this school gives crummy tests to pull us down…_

Yeah, that's what she could recall.

She stared at him. He was tall, kinda' good-looking, beautiful hazel eyes. She blushed at what she was thinking. God, she can't like him.

"When are we going to reach anyway? You told me we were going to Bayville."

"It's far. Wouldn't be there until midnight. Hey, I drive a jeep, not a rocket." Lance replied gruffly. Yeah, that was his name…Lance.

Kitty leaned back in the seat. Hardly any cars could be seen passing by. And it was getting pretty dark.

* * *

The next thing Kitty knew was that she woke up. There was a diner in front of her. And Lance's vest was on her.

She smiled a little before getting out. Lance was probably in the diner. Or at the loo.

She pushed the doors open. Inside, sad, dismal music played on. There wasn't anybody, except for a few people. One was sleeping, one was snoring, one was…aw, forget it.

She spotted Lance at the counter, paying money to the lady. He had two plates of food in his hand and when he saw Kitty, he told her, "Good, you're up. I thought I'd have to wake you. Here's dinner, by the way."

He got to the nearest table and they both sat down, facing the fish and chips in front of them.

"Sorry I don't have megabucks to treat you to a big meal." Lance said.

Kitty nodded, "No, it's ok. But I'm still pretty freaked out. About all this…this mutant stuff."

"I understand. I'm a mutant too you know," Lance remarked softly.

They ate quietly, hardly saying anything else to each other.

Kitty glanced up at him, and passed him back his vest, "Here, you dropped this."

"Like I did." Lance pulled it back on. He saw that Kitty was shivering a little.

"Sure you don't need it?"

"No." Kitty hugged herself tight.

She said slowly, "Then, how about my parents?"

"They'll be okay. Red saved them."

"You saw, didn't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Then, who are we going to stay with, Lance?"

Lance answered, "Mysique. And some other three guys too."

"Guys?" Kitty's eyes widened.

"Any problem? Mystique's already enrolled you to Bayville High, anyway. She's a shape-shifter and she happens to be the Principal of that school too. She'll be Raven Darkholme to you." Lance said.

Kitty looked down. "I…Lance, I'm not sure."

"About what?"

"About schooling again. The X-Men…what about them then?"

Lance threw his fork down and said, "Mystique told me they're our enemies. Don't trust any of them."

"Why not? Jean Grey…she's pretty nice."

Lance stood up, grabbing Kitty's arm, "C'mon, we're going already."

Kitty found herself back in Lance's jeep, heading for Bayville. Wherever the bloody place was anyway.

* * *

Kitty came face to face with a huge house. Well, not that big, just a pretty plain boarding house. "Is this it, then?"

"Yep. I've never been here myself but it looks good enough…I think." Lance helped get kitty's luggage too.

Kitty grabbed onto Lance's arm and phased them both through. Using her powers were still a big mystery for Kitty but she think she's getting the hang of it now.

The place was pretty messy and the first sight left Kitty speechless. Lance threw the luggage on the ground and looked around. "A lot better than the orphanage, I'd say."

Kitty's goose pimples came up, "This is it?"

"What do _you_ expect anyway?" a guy with straight white hair came zipping out of the "living room" and circled around her.

Kitty was stunned but while seeing a mega huge mutant just stomp a huge hole through the wall, she changed her mind.

The only thing that freaked her out was that green, icky, slimy toad-looking thing that left the hair on her neck standing up.

Pietro smirked, "Hello, I'm Pietro. You must be the new ones, huh?"

Lance stood in front of Kitty, "What _new_ ones are you taking about?"

"The new people Mystique told us about, yo. I'm Toad." He let out his tongue and caught a fly.

Kitty totally freaked out, "God, I'm out of here. Definitely too crazy for me."

A tall, blue lady with hair the color of rubies got in just in time to stop her. "Now, now, kitty, let's all be friends and get to know each other better. How about that?"

Kitty shrugged, "You're…Mystique, right?"

"Smart girl, Kitty. And people…" Mystique glared at all the guys, except for Lance. "Learn to respect them both. If I'm not wrong, their powers are better and more formidable than all of you three combined." She made a mark to glare at Toad.

"What can she do anyway? I can crush her in t' half faster than anything."

"Kitty, will you please show us, and Fred here, what your powers can really, really do?" Mystique stood one side.

Kitty gulped and holding her breath, she phased through a wall and back. "How's that, Mystique?" Kitty asked, blushing a little.

This little action of hers left all the Brotherhood boys absolutely quiet and dead stunned. Mystique was majorly satisfied with her "beautiful" recruitment. "Well done, Kitty. From now on, you shall be called _Shadowcat_. In fact, all of us here have names. Like Fred is known as Blob, Pietro is Quicksilver and Todd Tolansky is very much known as Toad, as we can all tell."

Mystique beckoned for Lance to use his powers and yes, he did. The whole house tumbled, rocked and tremor-ed at his command and under his feet. Mystique just watched on.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. Yes, we can take down Bayville and all of the X-Men down beautifully. Especially with the both of you." Mystique smiled at her "new students".

"Wait, the X-Men?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yes, dear. The X-Men. Xavier's puppets. Don't go anywhere near them, Kitty. They might bring harm to you." Mystique turned her back towards them.

"The room's upstairs. Blob and Toad, I want you two to bunk out downstairs." She braked nastily at the both of them.

Lance once again helped kitty with her luggage upstairs. "I'll take this one." Lance said, staring at his "room". It was a mess but at least a bed, a table, cupboard and bathroom were all in sight.

Kitty's room was better and Kitty figured a little cleaning up would do just fine.

"Um, thanks lance. Really." Kitty blushed silently, before returning to her room.

"You didn't expect this, did you?" Lance said, as if reading her mind inside and out. He didn't expect it himself either.

Kitty shook her head no, "Not really. I expected better, really."

"Me too." He looked at how depressed she was and smiled.

"Hey, we'll bunk out here ok. Who cares anyway? Just don't look like that and smile, pretty-kitty." Lance lifted Kitty's chin up and to face him.

Kitty never heard lance speak like this and returned his smile. "Thanks, Lance. I like you to do that."

"My pleasure." Lance said, awkwardly.

Kitty found herself actually liking him. Hey, he was nice to her, so what's so bad about that?

Lance begun to retreat back to his room when Kitty hugged him from behind.

And then when he turned back to see her, she phased back into her room quickly, not wanting to be too embarrassed.

Lance smiled to himself.

It was weird to even think about half of it but he felt himself drawn to Kitty.

If only she were there, standing in front of him now, he'd be hugging her right back.

* * *

_Gosh, I really think I'm crazy already…If my English Is not so good and if you see anything that's mega-wrong about my spelling, please tell me, ok? I mean, I'll be dead honest with you. I'm really a Chinese but my country speaks more English than mandarin. But don't treat me any differnt. I'm really more to westernised stuff, especially movies. Can't wait for X-men 3 to finally, like, air!__

* * *

_


	2. Knowing your enemies

Kitty dashed downstairs, tying her hair. "Stupid, stupid, stupid alarm clock…" She cursed.

Most of the Brotherhood were still around the house. Kitty was only a newcomer but she felt she just had to scream, "Hey, aren't any of you guys going to school?"

"I am…for my own safety." Pietro zipped out of the room. Kitty didn't know what he meant by that.

Kitty sighed deeply at the other hopeless two. Blob was sleeping on the ground and toad…ok, he's eating but I'd rather not talk about it…

Kitty scanned her eyes around the house. Mystique was nowhere to be seen, just a nice aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Mmmm…toast!" Kitty rubbed her hands eagerly, and dashed for the kitchen.

It wasn't all that beautiful for a kitchen but the toast looked good.

"Lance, you can cook?" Kitty was awfully amazed.

Lance nodded, "yeah, but I only made it for you and me. Forget Blob, forget Pietro and I don't think Toad would prefer this to his flies, anyway."

Lance sat down to enjoy the breakfast with Kitty.

Halfway through their breakfast, Kitty glanced at the time and almost died, "Lance, school starts in fifteen. We have to go now, unless you want to get late on our first day."

Lance sighed and taking yet another bite, he offered to get Kitty to Bayville High…if he could find it.

* * *

Bayville high seems friendly enough. The place was bright, neat and lots more good stuff to add to that.

Kitty and Lance clutched their books and walked into the new school halls. "Nice…not bad at all." Lance said.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Kitty admitted.

"Look, I think I'll check out the toilets now, if you don't mind me." Lance knew he shouldn't have drunk so much water that morning.

Kitty nodded, "Ok. Here's my locker anyway. Good, it's close to the cafeteria. Early lunch for me."

Lance smiled and took off. _Where the hell was the shit place?_

Kitty almost bummed into someone while opening her locker. "Oh, sorry. Like, I shouldn't have been so klutzy."

"Don't worry, not a big deal." Some gothic looking girl replied as she got her books up from the ground in one quick sweep and threw them into her locker. Her locker was almost as Goth as she was. Korn, Marilyn Manson, Garbage and black looking stuff were there.

"Oh, um, I'm Kitty. I'm new." Kitty grinned.

The Goth girl looked up. "Ah'm Rogue. Not new."

Kitty couldn't think of anything much more to the conversation. "Oh, um, I'm from Illinois."

"Really? I'm from Mississippi." The Goth Queen certainly didn't want to talk much, does she?

Rogue looked up, seeing two of her friends, she followed them off. One was with shades, making him more "outstanding" from the others and he was as tall as Lance was. The other had a deep German accent and had a pretty fun streak to him. Funny how she could actually hang out with them.

"Hey, Kitty. I'm back already." Lance said.

"Oh, Lance." Kitty shut her locker.

"You'll never believe what I'm gonna' say but just now, I met a…"

"Hey, Rogue, vho vas that girl you vere talking to?" Kurt asked, taking a quick look back at Kitty. "She looks nice."

"Someone having a crush on another girl?" Scott laughed.

Kurt folded his arms, "I've never seen her before, so she must ve new. But she's with another guy…"

"Hey, don't let it get you down. Maybe she'll come to you. I've heard before love in first sights."

Rogue mumbled, "Says 'er name's Kitty. I don't know, really…"

Kurt played with hands, "Kitty? That's a nice name…" Then, he begun to wonder between the fuzzy elf and Kitty…

Scott waved his hands in front of Kurt, "Kurt! Kurt, you and Rogue have European History class and you are going to be late if you don't hurry!"

Kurt snapped out of it and dashed into his class after Rogue.

All through History, he wasn't paying much attention.

If only I could meet her…

* * *

Kitty didn't have many friends to hang out with, for starters, so she could only eat with Pietro, since she couldn't find Lance.

"Cheer up, Brain-dead. He'll be here soon enough. He's just having problems finding his brain." Pietro said, smugly.

Kitty glared at him, "Don't call me that. And don't ever call Lance that too! He's a good guy and…"

Pietro chuckled, "Someone's having a crush on the Avalanche. Wow…we should air that on TV."

Kitty really wanted him to shut his trap and go away. At first, she thought that maybe he wasn't as bad as Toad or Blob, but now, she wasn't too sure.

"Shut up, Pietro." Kitty said, angrily, playing with the vegetables on her plate with her fork.

Pietro didn't even bother and that left Kitty more upset than ever.

Scott came walking in with Kurt, hoping to bag a table, when Scott caught sight of Kitty at the corner of his eye.

"Hey, there's your girl…" He nudged Kurt in the stomach.

Kurt rubbed the little aching part but his eyes were fixed on Kitty instead. Seeing Pietro, he didn't know what he should do.

"But…but vhere's someone else vith her."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, different guy too. The first one had a black vest on and brown hair. Hey, just…give it a shot. I'll go get a table and wait for Jean and the others."

Kurt nodded approvingly and stepped forward. He got beside Kitty and said, "Ja, hi! Are you…new?"

Kitty looked up. At last, a friendly face. "Yeah, I am. And you are…"

"I'm Kurt. Wagner…. um, I live on an institute at the other side of New York and um…uh…"

Pietro glanced at Kurt, shaking his head, "Pathetic. You like her, tell her. But I don't think she'll be very interested in you."

Kitty snapped back at him, "Pietro, what I do is none of your business."

She turned back to face Kurt, smiling, "Sorry, my friend's a little…crazy sometimes. Just don't bother about him."

Kurt nodded, "Can I sit down?"

Kitty said, "Yes." And he did.

Jean met up with Scott. There was Evan and Rogue, digging into their food already and so was Scott. But where's Kurt?

"Scott, where's Kurt?" Jean wanted to know.

"Hitting on a new girl." Scott pointed at them.

Jean looked closer. Yes, no mistake that Kurt had his back to her but the girl was strangely familiar. "Kitty?"

"What, you know that girl too?" Scott asked.

"Um, yeah. The professor and I were suppose to recruit her but we lost her to Avalanche."

Scott stood up, "Then, is Kurt in danger?"

"With that guy sitting beside Kitty, I'm not so sure, Scott."

Jean and Scott decided to confront Kurt, Kitty and Pietro.

"Kurt, you shouldn't be with them," Scott said, as he eyes fell on Pietro. _If he dares move, I'll kill him._

"You mean…Kitty and him are…mutants?" Kurt watched Kitty's face fall.

"Yes, Kurt. But right now, she's in the Brotherhood, with _mystique_. That makes her our enemy. We can't trust her." Jean pulled Kurt back, as if Kitty would pick her fork up and slice through him.

"Listen Red," Lance shot out from now where, "Pick on someone your own size. Don't think you are a Telepath and a telekinetic, you can push your weight around."

Scott went on defensive for Jean immediately. "Hey, watch your words."

Lance looked like he was ready to slice Scott into half when Kitty grabbed his arm and pulled him back a little. "Lance, don't. I…I don't want to fight," her voice was shaking a little.

People were practically staring at them. X-Men v.s. Brotherhood.

Kurt could actually see it in Lance's eyes. He stopped, because of Kitty. Don't tell me he…

Kurt was upset. Lance liked Kitty. He really did. Or else, he would have already used his powers and did _something_, in whatever way his powers worked.

"Look, this isn't over." Lance said angrily. Kitty watched him and Pietro walk off, just as the bell rang.

She looked at the X-Men go. Kurt turned back once too.

But Kitty was already running up to catch up with Lance.

"Kurt, don't look so gloomy over her." Jean said.

Kurt nodded and when no one was looking, he silently ported off.

* * *

Kitty glanced at Lance while they were heading off to their Chem class. When she knew she was having Chem with him, she didn't know why she felt so happy inside.

Maybe it was because she was having it with someone she knew…

"Lance, we are _enemies_ with them?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He watch Pietro zip off.

"Oh…but that boy looked pretty friendly." Kitty admitted.

Lance put an arm over Kitty shoulder. He didn't say anything.

But inside, he hoped and he HOPED she wouldn't fall for someone like blue boy.

He hoped that she'd like him instead.

* * *

Oh god...homework again...i'll die soon.

Next fic...late...


	3. Anger management

"Professor, Kitty's with the Brotherhood." Jean said, as she, Scott and Kurt entered into Professor Xavier's study room.

Professor Xavier nodded slightly, "Yes, I know that."

"Well, why didn't you tell us? Now, ve lost Kitty to the Brotherhood boys and-!" Kurt was practically going louder and louder.

Professor Xavier replied calmly, "Don't worry, Kurt. We all understand. But it's Kitty's choice. If she finds that she's a better fit with the Brotherhood and has chosen to join them, we should respect her choice."

"But Lance is with them and-!"

"Kurt. Will you and Jean and Scott go out? We cannot do anything to this matter." Professor X clearly wished to end this conversation.

As the three X-men stepped out of the room, Kurt seemed to be the one, which was most worked up. "I'm telling you, the professor shouldn't do this. Vhat would happen to Kitty if she joins the Brotherhood? We have to do something, right?"

Scott and Jean glanced at each other, shrugging. _Kurt was mad._

"Look, ol' buddy, we don't want to go crazy or anything but really, the Professor made it pretty clear already. We _can't_ do anything." Scott placed an arm over his friend's shoulder. "What say we both head out for a burger or a shake?"

Kurt lightened up, "Vell, alright."

* * *

"That was a good, uh, lunch…" Kitty said as she and lance walked out of a local diner. Pietro had stolen Lance's keys to drive himself back to the Brotherhood Boarding house (of maniacs) and because of what happened at the cafeteria, Lance had very much decided to bring Kitty out. Well, might as well explore the area a little, right?

"No problem." Lance smiled back at her. Hey, he could get used to this.

Kitty happened to walk past a CD shop. Yes, she was absolutely obsessed with albums and she was even more crazy over country and pop singers and bands.

"What, you wanna' go in?" Lance asked.

Kitty looked down. "I…I don't know Lance. Like, what do you say?"

Lance shrugged and before she knew it, Lance was already taking the lead and going into the CD shop.

Kitty flipped over CD to CD, looking from back to front to back again. "Like anything?" Lance got behind her.

Kitty turned back and said, "Hmmm…like, I'm not too sure. Everything is…well, like, not to bad for me."

"But what do you like?"

Kitty didn't know. Then, her eyes shifted to the Kelly Clarkson album. (Yes, I love her, so I guess Kitty have to as well…sounds evil, right?)

"Hmmm…maybe." Kitty smiled. Lance got her clue, and in less than a quick moment, he made a grab for the album. "All right, Kitty-Kat, no excuses. I'm getting it."

Kitty didn't want Lance to waste his money on something like that. "Like, Lance, I don't want it so badly. I can do without the album just fine."

Lance ignored her words. "Well, just take it as a welcome to Boring Bayville present then."

Kitty couldn't really say no. She, after all, loved music a lot and when she left Illinois, she forgot to bring most of her albums along, just made a quick grab for a few.

"Oh, like, all right then, you moron," Kitty laughed, "But next time, I'll be treating you to Ice-Cream or something like that."

"Deal, then."

* * *

Kurt yelled, "Scott, stop the car now!"

Scott screeched to a fast halt, "What for?"

Kurt jumped out of the shiny red car and beckoned for Scott to come in too, "Hurry up! I vant to get the new Barenaked Ladies CD!"

Scott practically slapped his own forehead. He almost dented his car just for a CD. Oh, god, being Kurt's friends was tough.

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded, "Ja, hurry up!"

* * *

Lance gave Kitty the CD, crushing the recipe with his hand. "Hope you'll like it."

Kitty blushed, "Sure, Lance. Um…thanks. A lot."

Lance smiled at her, "That's enough thank yous'." He had an arm over Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty didn't mind. Lance was so nice to her. Maybe she had been mistaken about him at the first time.

"You mean you don't mind?"

"About what?" Kitty asked.

"You know…us…whatever…uh, understand?" Lance grinned at her.

Kitty corked her head to a side, "I don't think I quite get your message, Lance."

And worse of all, Lance didn't know how he ought to put it.

Kurt and Scott came in, practically glaring at each other like six year-olds. Kurt was upset Scott took such a long time to get out of his car, while Scott was angry with Kurt for asking him to get out of his car (Sounds crazy, I know).

Once Kurt caught sign of Lance and Kitty together, he seemed to go red a little. Worse, Lance had his arm over Kitty. If he ever done that to her, Lance would saw him into a good five slices.

Scott held his shades up, a little bit of ruby red beam showing underneath. "Why are you here, Alvers?" Scott had no idea why, but Lance always never looked good in his books.

"Why, only an X-Geek can step in a CD shop?" if looks could kill, Lance would've won long ago.

"Don't push your limit, Alvers, and don't think I'm scared of you and Pryde."

Kitty frowned slightly. "Let's go, Lance. I don't want a fight here. People are watching. We can't blow our cover." Kitty grabbed onto Lance's hand and tried to get him to go.

"Ja, she's right, Cyke. Leave it." Kurt wanted to persuade Scott to stop going head to head with Lance.

Lance pushed Scott aside and yelled, "C'mon, Summers. Take your best shot, and lets watch those eyes blast me right out of the shop. Right here, right now."

Kurt said, "People are **really **vatching. Don't listen to him; he's just trying to bait you. He knows vhe can't do vhat kind of stuff out in ze' open."

Scott watched as Lance folded his arms and smirked gleefully at him. "Let's go, Kurt."

Scott wasn't stupid. He knew that Kurt only didn't want a fight because of Kitty. If Kitty had been replaced with somebody like Pietro, he would've wanted to kick his butt big time as well.

Kitty watched as Kurt and Scott leave the place and sped off, that she turned to face Lance, "Lance, why did you do that for anyway? You know I hate fights."

"I just wanted to make sure Summers watch who he's dealing with. I'm not asking for any WWE pro-star wrestling competition."

"Sure looks like it." Kitty tore out of the shop.

Lance could run better than Kitty and eventually caught up. "Kitty, hey, look, I didn't mean it. Summers started it, that's why."

Kitty hung her head, "You could, like, NOT provoke him."

Lance half-grinned, "Hey, that's me. Right, pretty-Kitty?"

Kitty just had to giggle at the way he made nick-names for her. It sounded silly but true. "Shut up, Lance."

"Aw, how's the kitten going?"

Kitty smiled, "Just make sure you never do that, EVER, again." She made sure to emphasize on her "ever".

Lance had a really infectious smile, "Right, promise."

While walking back to the god-forsaken house for nut-heads, Lance quietly took Kitty hand and held it tight, so she couldn't let go, even though she could phase through, that is.

Kitty felt her face go scarlet for the third time that day, and she glanced up at him.

Lance pretended not to see her and looked away. And when he finally glanced at her, Kitty broke into yet another broad smile, blinking her beautiful blue eyes at him.

"Lance, you're crazy, I swear."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment. I think." Lance still held on to her hand and was glad that she didn't try to wriggle free.

Kitty liked the feeling. Lance's hand always seemed to be warm and nice, unlike hers, which was a little colder.

"Like, what are you trying to do?"

"Hold your hand?" Lance laughed.

Kitty had indescribable feeling for Lance, and was wondering if friendship could turn into relationship.

And holding hands, they reached the "oh my god" house of idiots.

* * *

I'll be having a stupid camp tomorrow so yes, next chap would be slow. Faster, if my brother decides to stop bugging me.


	4. Feelings

**Yes, I know, Rogue was recruited later than Kitty was, by Prof X. But now, I decided to change the scenario and let's all take it that Rogue has never been recruited by Mystique, and that Kitty was, and much later too. (Hope that answers ur questions- Worker72)**

**

* * *

**

Kitty could swear she hated Mondays the most. Can you even imagine? Homework, sucking assignments, stupid PE and the very dreaded Metal shop to hack…

Carrying her books, Kitty yawned. Come to think of it, yesterday wasn't so bad. Even though she didn't really liked Scott or any of the X-men much, she still couldn't really believe how Lance held her hand. She liked the feeling, but right now, she just had to shift her attention to, ugh, school.

Oh, God dammit.

Bobby and Kurt were squaring out with each other.

"Look, I already said I was sorry!" Bobby sulked a little.

Kurt yelled back, "You froze my bath this morning before I could even jump in!"

"Well, nobody said you had to bathe this morning. You could have done so last night and you know it."

"And what, reek like you? No vhanks!" Kurt was walking backwards, facing Bobby and naturally, not looking where he was going.

"Hey, watch it!" he heard someone say.

"Sorry, and-," Kurt turned to look who was that.

Kitty bent down to pick up her books, which had been knocked right out of the grasps of her hands. "Never mind."

As Kitty turned to see whom the heck she crashed into with, she felt slightly shocked.

"You!"

"You!" Kurt pointed back at Kitty.

Kitty bit her bottom lip, her eyes settling on him and Bobby. "Look, like, I don't want a fight here. Just leave me alone, okay?" Kitty thought they were going to "attack" her or something.

Kurt tried to say, "We didn't mean any harm. My friend, Scott, you know him, wasn't feeling himself yesterday and I hope you don't mind."

Bobby felt Kurt brow, shaking his head, "No wonder, Kurt, are you nuts or what? She a part of the Brotherhood, so she can't be trusted!"

Kitty nearly slapped Bobby but forced herself not to. "Excuse me," she pushed her way past Bobby and Kurt.

Kurt glared at him, "See vhat you've done?"

He took off after Kitty, "Vait up!"

Kitty stopped suddenly, turning back to face Kurt, upset.

"What do you want, X-Geek?" Kitty shouted.

Kurt was slightly taken aback but he continued, "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I didn't want to harm you in any way. We're still…um…friends, am I right?"

Kitty softened, "We're still in different teams."

"I know vhat." Kurt tried to meet her eyes but Kitty always never seemed to want to meet his.

Feeling the silence was awkward and unbearable for her, Kitty waved towards him quickly and went away.

Kurt bowed his head down. If he could only tell her how he felt, he'll feel much better.

* * *

Searching for Kitty during lunch, Kurt felt it was a majorly difficult-to-achieve task. Aw, come on, the school is THAT big!

Kurt hoped and hoped and he still, was hoping that he wouldn't bum into any of the X-Men, especially Scott. If Scott asked him, he'll be dead.

And then again…

"Kitty!" Kurt waved and shouted past the people, just to get Kitty's attention, but she didn't seem to hear him.

Kurt felt someone tap his shoulder and spun around.

"Hi!" whoever it was said.

Kurt looked back into the crowd but kitty was gone_. What, don't expect her to stand there and see you, Kurt!_

"Hi." Kurt nodded to the girl's direction, him smiling.

"My name is Amanda. You're Kurt, right?" Amanda had been dying to meet him. Plain looking at him in Math class sucked big time.

"Yeah, right." Kurt sat down at an empty table.

"Would you mind if I join you…uh, just for today, if that's ok." Amanda asked.

Kurt mutely nodded and Amanda sat down next to him.

They ate pretty quietly, until Amanda started to say something. "Kurt, uh, would you…I mean, go out with me sometime? Like, maybe we could visit where you stay."

Kurt dropped his spoon and fork down, "Amanda, no. We…ve can't."

"Kurt, you know I…like you don't you?"

Kurt chocked on his food and had to take several gulps of water to wash everything down. "Vhat?"

Amanda blushed slightly, "Kurt, I have to tell you. I know you…don't always look like this. I figured your other friends weren't either, since you lived with them under the same roof and…and Kurt, I-."

"Amanda, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm…me and my friends, we're all like you, and also what you see."

Amanda knew Kurt was lying. She saw it with her own eyes, about Kurt turning "blue" before porting off. She knew it.

"It's all right, Kurt, take your time. I'll wait." Amanda took her tray up, and walked off, smiling.

Kurt smiled back, trying to be friendly, but now, Amanda seemed to matter more about Kitty. Amanda was, after all, pretty attractive and she had the grey matter in her too.

And Amanda knew his secret, yet she didn't freak out when she did.

Kurt was slapped in between two great people.

Only except one liked him and the other didn't seem to.

* * *

After school, Kitty waited for Lance at the main gate of the school.

"Sorry, Kitty. I…I had basketball to…today." Lance was panting and had rushed over as quickly as he could.

Kitty gave him some water. "Here, you can take mine. I don't think I need it as much as you do."

Lance nodded and drank up, finishing the whole bottle. "Thanks, pretty-Kitty."

Kitty thought he was mad, "Lance, quit with the names."

"Can't." Lance mumbled.

Kitty giggled lightly. Lance looked back, just fast enough to catch the X-Men going out too. "God, damn. Them again."

Kitty stopped laughing and found her eyebrows knitted together. "Snap."

Why must the X-Men always appear whenever they don't need them to?

"Come on, let's go." Kitty felt Lance push her towards the car park, where the jeep was.

"Hey, hold it, Alvers. We have unfinished business." Scott shouted.

Lance clenched his fists and the Earth started to rumble. Boy, can Summers make him sick or what?

Jean tried to stand her ground, "Scott, are you nuts? You're picking a fight with him. If he makes another earthquake, I swear I'll kill you."

The earth thundered much more and Jean rolled her eyes, "Evan, remind me kill Scott once we live through this."

The other students were all yelling in the background as they all wondered what the hell was up with this school. Jean concentrated and lifted Lance up, slamming him against a tree.

"Now, Spyke!" Rogue shouted, having trouble balancing herself.

Evan shot a Spyke out when no one was looking at them and they found the Earth stop moving. Lance was very much "pinned".

Kitty dashed forward to Lance and felt her temper go up. She shouted, "Let him go, now!"

Jean tried to be firm, yet friendly. "Kitty, you're wrong about us. Going with him is a mistake. Lance only wanted to harm you but we all-."  
"And you don't? I've seen enough from you." Kitty helped Lance phase through the spike and helped him up.

Scott wanted to act like a "hero" and also, the leader of the X-Men too. "We are different. Living in that dump and eating take-aways all the time. Don't you feel sick? How about living with those goons?"

And Scott could swear he saw Jean glare at him.

Kitty was mad, yes, but she would never let that tell her to do anything dumb. "I've seen enough. I hate all this fighting and just leave me alone."

Lance saw the hot tears sting Kitty's cheeks as he and Kitty started to walk off, him giving Scott one of his evil looks.

"Now we'll neva' get t' her." Rogue crossed her arms.

Jean poked Scott in the chest, "If you never even said that, maybe we'll be getting to her easier."

"Hey, don't make it sound like it's all my fault!" Scott said.

Everyone stared at him, and he grinned, "Um, so it's my fault?"

Kitty sat in the passenger seat next to Lance, still angry.

"Unhappy?" Lance asked before he started the Jeep.

"More than you know."

Lance wiped her tears away lightly, "Forget them, Kitty. We can't let them treat us like this, so we gotta' be strong, ok?"

Kitty nodded, "Thanks, Lance. God, like, I cry so easily."

"Tell me about it."

Kitty really wanted to tell him how much he really helped and mattered.

Twisting a lock of her hair round her finger slowly, she said, "Lance, thanks."

Lance was happy enough to hear that.

And to think he'll have to worry about the X-Men and Kitty too…

* * *

God, am I mad or what?


	5. The Real Me

**Oh, god, almost died in Geography lesson and the maths lesson was a plain killer session. Well, I hope I can finish this fic fast…homework piling up like Mount Everest. Oh, and thanks for the comments Lina…you always seem to review so fast…**

**Well, anyway, I think I've been doing way too much of Lance and Kitty that I almost ran out of juices already. I've decided to do a Rogue chappie this time and about Scott, I think I'll not make him seem all THAT evil. But of course, I'll put in Lancitty too, but a little lesser this time till I recharge my batteries completely. (This chap is an extract from the comic but I'll change it, duh!)**

**Do you guys have any MSN? If you do, please add me at blackdevil2722 ppl!

* * *

**

"And you keep doin' that until they're breathing on their own again. Any questions?" Logan mumbled gruffly.

Scott and Jean were practicing on a CPR session. Well, we all know what the heck CPR stands for, don't we? Kissing, in another words.

"Ooh, can the fuzzy man give it a try?" Kurt laughed along with Spyke.

Rogue turned away, a very moody look on her face. And hopefully, Scott and Jean would realize that.

Wolverine said, "I think it's safe t' say she's breathin' again, Cyke."

Scott pulled away from Jean, "Uh…"

Jean sat up, a finger on Scott's lips, "Don't say a word. Yours thoughts are defending."

Kurt asked, "Vhat's CPR again? I don't think I caught it just now…"

Evan butted in and said, "Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation."

Rogue stuck a tongue out, watching Scott helped Jean up, "More like Connivingly perfect redheads."

"And that's not all too…it also jump-starts the-."

Scott questioned, "You got a problem, Rogue?"

"I think I've got a few…Not all of us here are faultless, you know." She stomped off and out of the Danger Room.

"What's eating her, anyway?" Evan asked.

"She can't do CPR," Kurt pointed out, "She can't touch anyone without hurting them."

Jean sighed, "Must be pretty hard on Rogue…"

* * *

Rogue leaned against the locker door, as she peeked on Scott and Jean talking. Occasionally, when Jean laughed or even let out a warm smile, rogue would frown and get all upset and stuff. 

Principal Darkholme, which was very much the Mystique in the good and popular lady look, happened to walk past and caught Rogue in a daze. And realized in less than half a split second; She had a thing for Scott Summers.

Smiling, Mystique just knew what she could do. No big harm in letting an extra member in the house, right?

She changed her form to Kurt and stepped out, next to Rogue, who had her arms crossed.

"So, how's it going anyway?" "Kurt" asked.

"Yeah, uh…um, I, uh," Rogue wasn't really a big help to "Kurt's" question.

"Kurt" laughed, "Looking at Scott?"

Rogue jump-start-ed, "What…are you talking about, Kurt?"

"You got a reasonable competitor too. I saw the way you vatched him. It's too obvious, Rogue."

Rogue nodded while "Kurt" continued, "And he vould never care even if you died in a battle so long Jean is around."

"That ain't true, Kurt." Rogue said.

"Isn't it? Look at em', Rogue, and wake up. He's going ga-ga over her…"

"Ah know…but he does care about other people…an' he's also very nice to me too."

"Dream on, Rogue. I'm Scott best friend and I know him better than you do. Trust me," "Kurt" walked off, waving a hand in the air.

Changing back into Principal Drakholme, Mystique smiled, "This is going to be much easier than I thought…much, much easier."

* * *

Kitty scrubbed the kitchen walls hard; sweat dripping down the side of her face and neck. "How can they stand living in such a messy and dirty dump?" She cursed. 

Lance came walking in, grabbing a bottle of coke from the fridge and took a drink. He shifted her gaze to Kitty and felt oddly bad. Here he was, drinking and watching TV with the other guys while Kitty slogged her way, washing, mopping and cleaning up after them.

"Hey, Kitty." Lance bent down next to her.

Kitty smiled back, wiping her face clean, "Yeah, hey back at you."

Lance gave his coke to Kitty, "Here, have some."

Kitty took a quick mouthful and said, "That's, like, enough already."

Lance pulled his ripped jeans up, and grabbed a piece of cloth hanging at the edge of the sink. "I'll help, if you don't mind me."

Kitty nodded, "Finally."

Lance stole at least five million looks at Kitty. No one ever told him liking someone could really be so nice.

Well, it was nice while it lasted until mystique came stomping in, shouting, "Up, all of you, lazy-bones. We have work to do!"

All of the Brotherhood members came dashing up and out.

"Uh, hey, Mystique, what can we do for you?" Toad asked lamely.

"Today's lesson. Psychological Warfare." Mystique hissed softly, her voice dangerous.

"Um, what is Phy…Phys, uh, psycha, what?" Fred had difficulty trying to say the words right.

"Who?" Kitty wanted to cut into the question straight.

"Rogue," Mystique's eyes were dark and evil looking.

"Rogue? C'mon, we'd have better luck kissing up to a sucking viper." Lance exclaimed.

"I don't think they call her Rogue because she is super-social, you know. She hates everyone!" Pietro said.

Toad said, "Yeah. And ain't she all clammy with them X-Men?"

"Trust me…by the time I'm done and finished with her, she won't want anything to do with those brats…" Mystique said.

* * *

Next day…Bayville High School… 

"Rogue, stop staring like that already. He's bound to notice some day." Jean said.

Rogue got a little shock and jerked up. She was watching Scott read at another table and when "Jean" got behind her, she didn't know.

"Sorry, I didn't see…you, Jean."

"I'm not surprised. You only see little flying hearts around his head more than anything these days. Honestly, girlfriend," "Jean" said, "I'm only saying this because I don't want you too embarrassed. If you don't snap out of this soon, I don't know what else can I say."

Jean smiled as she placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder, "See?" She pointed at Scott, "Look at him, Rogue. Do you think you can even stand a chance? A silly goth sophomore he can't even touch?"

She whispered, "Honestly, if he's nice to you, it's only because he pities you. He feels just sorry for you. We all do, Rogue…we all do…"

She waved and walked off as Fred came out. "Ain't popular make people like you sick?"

"Huh?" Rogue glared at him, "Get lost, Fred."

Fred tried to be friendly, "Look, you may think we Brotherhood are bad but we really ain't THAT lousy. We're just not as flashy as your insti…uh, whatever, but we at least ain't two-faced."

Rogue breathed deeply. "I don't know."

"Just give it a shot, Rogue. Me and them others just don't wanna see you getting slimed by that soccer star clique queen Jean."

"Yeah, right."

"I gotta get to my locker for class already. See you around Rogue." Fred said.

And leaving Rogue to wonder what she really needs…

* * *

Later on, at Study Hall… 

Pietro sat at the table opposite Rogue's and signaled to Mystique, who changed herself into Scott.

"Oh, hiya, Scott." Rogue said, as she saw Scott come in, a book under his arm.

"Listen up, Rogue. I'm not going to beat around the bush and I'm only going to say this once."

"Scott" leaned down a bit and said quietly, "You're a good kid, rogue, but I really pity you. You think you can beat Jean? And that idea of me even hooking up with you makes me laugh. Remember this…never let them know you care."

Pietro jumped up and grabbed at "Scott's" sweatshirt. "Leave her alone, Summers!"

"Touch me again, Pietro, and you'll regret it." "Scott" said.

"Scott, no! Don't do it!" Rogue tugged at his sleeve.

"Scott" walked off, as Pietro said, "Thanks for that one, Rogue. But really, I find it's just best of you ignore that goon."

"I…ah don't know what's gotten in t' him. He's usually not like this."

"Wow. You're really a good friend, Rogue, defending him right till the end. Pity there isn't more like you." Pietro said, "Hey, and maybe you can stop by our place for a while some time. We really are a mess there but we're all good people inside, trust me."

Rogue nodded, "Ah'll think bout' it."

* * *

Midnight, Rogue gathered her things and stuffed them all into a small, plain, bag. 

Grabbing a photo of everyone there, Rogue left the X-Men and the institute.

Coming face to face with her was the boarding house.

Before she could get a step in, the door was thrown open and Pietro and all the rest came out. Kitty felt a little bad but at least, there'll be yet another lady in the house with her in the future.

If only she knew better…

Rogue was pushed into the house and onto the couch. "Ah…ah'll be staying here for awhile, if y' don't mind me and-."

Mystique came out. "Of course, my dear, it's all right."

"I'm so glad you're here, Rogue. Please, make yourself comfortable, and tell us something about yourself."

Rogue sat down, saying, "Uh, well, let's see…I live in, uh…I like the color black and I-."

Rogue gave up halfway. "I…I really don't have much to talk about and it's been a pretty bad week, you see."

Mystique said, "Yes, I can already imagine it all. You've been with people who would never understand you and they'll never appreciate who you really and truly are inside."

"Remember, never let them know you care, Rogue…"

Rogue had heard that sentence before. "Wha…what did you just say?"

"It's a little philosophy of mine that served me well over the years…"

Pietro gulped, "Uh, what she meant was, um, uh, slip-ups…"

Rogue jumped up from her seat, "It was all you! You! Scott never believed we should hide our feelings! That was all you! And Kurt, Jean too…how could you…?"

Rogue dashed for the door but Pietro blocked her only exit. "Sorry, Rogue. Psychological warfare time over. Now, it's time to get physical…"

"Fine by me, then!" Rogue removed her gloves and touched Pietro, absorbing his memories and powers.

She dashed past Fred, Toad, whom stuck his green tongue out and even Lance, which smashed all the floorboards up.

Mystique blocked her way, changing herself into Scott. "Rogue, darling, don't be rash…"

Rogue slapped her face, "Don't you dare, you!"

Rogue absorbed some of Mystique's powers, throwing her out cold and ran for the door.

Kitty jumped up and slammed the door, feeling she had to help, "Don't, Rogue. Please…"

Rogue couldn't care less She pushed Kitty aside, also absorbing her too and phased through the door and out.

Kitty fell on her knees on the ground and passed out.

Lance carried Kitty up, letting her lie on his chest. "Kitty…"

He knew that Rogue's powers would wear off soon but he cared still…

He really liked her, simple as that.

* * *

Rogue went back to the same institute she left less than two hours ago. 

And all she said to herself was, "I'm back…as an X-Men."

* * *


	6. Choices are hard to make

"Kitty, wake up…" Lance had laid Kitty on the bed and slamming the door, he didn't care two cents worth about Mystique, Pietro or anybody else, nor the noise they made out there either.

Kitty peeled open her eyes slowly. Her head was throbbing and she felt weird, like every bit of her energy was drained from her.

"Lance…," Kitty coughed, "Lance, I…"

"Shh…" Lance covered her up in a blanket, as if he was tucking in some six year-old kid in bed. He placed a finger on her lips, "Rogue just absorbed your powers and energy for awhile. After a while, you'll be all right, I promise you. Just go and sleep. Everything will be okay tomorrow."

Kitty closed her eyes again and this time, she kept her promise. She slept.

Lance brushed her fringes back with a finger, looking down at her fall asleep. Kitty was so…so different from the other girls he met. The other girls played their time away, all trying to look nothing but pretty and attractive.

However Lance may be stupid in his work, he was never dumb enough to fall for that type. Kitty was smart and she was cute too. What's not to like?

Lance bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly and then he stood up, leaving the room.

Unknown to him, Kitty let out a tiny curl under her lips.

She knew what was going on…

* * *

Rogue seemed to be back to normal. She attended class as usual, hung out with the usual friends and did the usual things. The only thing that was not going all that well was that she kept avoiding all the Brotherhood people and most of all, Mystique, which was also Principal Darkholme. How she even got and kept her job was a huge mystery.

Rogue clutched her head, "All these memories…"

When Rogue zapped three people all in one shot, she couldn't think straight. Mystique's mind was so far, considered the worse of all. To Rogue, it was a tortured place.

She didn't even know what made her go there.

Glancing down the hallway of buzzing people, she spotted Kitty. With Lance.

Rogue grabbed a lock of her hair. From absorbing Kitty's powers from the last night, she could tell whether Kitty was good or bad. And seriously, she was the good type.

_Why is she so stupid as to hang out with somebody like Lance and the brainless freaks?_

Rogue needed to get Kitty away and alone…

* * *

Kitty glanced at her mobile from time to time. Lance was awfully late today. Well, if he wasn't late, then something must be not quite right already.

Rogue looked at her from behind a tree. She didn't look like she would wanna hurt anybody, let alone her. Rogue got out from her hiding place and almost shocked Kitty from behind.

"Rogue!" Kitty took two steps back quickly, biting her lower lip. "Go away, please. I hate fights." Kitty loved to stand up for her team, the Brotherhood, but she knew she hated all these killing and beating inside.

"No, ah just wanna tell you something." Rogue knew she looked scary enough to Kitty but she always thought all Brotherhood members were tough.

"What?" Kitty snapped. If anyone like Toad or Pietro saw her talking to a X-Man, they'll flip out immediately.

Rogue tried to say, "Ah zapped Mystique and Pietro yesterday and-."

"I know! You did the same to me too! Why can't you, like, leave me alone, please?" Kitty raised her voice.

"Ah just want to warn you. Since ah zapped you before, I know you now. Ah know ya' ain't bad so ah'm tryin' to warn ya'. Mystique's just usin' ya'. She only wanted ya' to destroy all of us X-Men and that's it. She just wanted to-."

Kitty covered her ears, "Stop it! I don't believe what you said."

"No, ya' do. It's only up to you to see which path ya' wanna follow and-."

Kitty took heel and ran off, her hair wet from all the sweat. Kitty bent down with her hands still cupped on her ears. "It…it can't be."

Kitty slumped on the tree. Was Rogue telling the truth? Was she lying about the Brotherhood?

After all, what made her stay?

The place was always filthy and no matter how much house work she did, the house was always a huge mess. Toad was disgusting and he ate flies. Mystique was…domineering and she was "blue" too. Pietro and his mean jokes didn't help plus, Fred was always sleeping and he ate the fridge out all the time.

What did they treat her as anyway, their personal maid which worked for nothing, not even a single cent?

Damn it.

Kitty needed someone now. Her so-called "friends" weren't really what she was thinking of and sometimes, she really envied the X-Men. They all had friends and good buddies to lean on and to encourage them. Her parents weren't with her and she felt so helpless.

So helpless.

Kitty wiped her red eyes free from tears.

Sometimes, when she had nobody, she just had to deal with everything herself.

And now, she was alone.

With no one.

* * *

Lance sped into the house, dropping his keys on the carpeted ground. "Anyone of you guys seen Kitty?" Lance asked. He had prickles or sweat on his forehead, which meant he must have sped home faster than lightning.

Lance raised his voice, "I was only a little later and she's gone! Anyone of you seen her anywhere?"

Toad stuck a long, green tongue to catch a fly but he missed by a little, "Rats! Uh, yeah, she just phased through them door and blasted upstairs. Man, yo, even these flies think they're better than us now."

Lance raised an eyebrow and charged upstairs towards Kitty's room. "Kitty?" Lance knocked on the door softly.

Kitty, who was inside, opened her eyes. Why was life so tough for her anyway? The X-Men seemed to have a huge, huge impact on her and she wasn't sure about Rogue's words.

After what Rogue had said that afternoon after school, she didn't know what she ought to do.

_Mystique's just usin' ya'. She only wanted ya' to destroy all of us X-Men and that's it._

_Stop it! I don't believe what you said._

Kitty breathed in deeply as she heard Lance say her name softly once more. "Kitty, let me in, okay?"

Kitty crawled up from her little corner. In this house, she could only trust Lance.

Kitty pulled the door open slowly and said, "Lance, I…"

Lance got in and locked the door tight behind him. "What's going on, Kitty? Did anyone do anything to you? Summers or red?"

Kitty shook her head, leaving Lance puzzled and confused.

"Lance, it's just, um, some…something Rogue told me this afternoon."

"Goth queen? You can't trust any of the X-Men, Kitty, no matter how convincing they may sound."

Kitty seemed to flare up, "Does that mean that I can trust this Brotherhood place? Mystique…she left me so confused over everything. I don't know what to do. The X-Men didn't have to suffer in this crazy house and they had an institute to live in. What the heck have we got?"

Lance bent down until he was like the height of kitty, his hands on his knees. "Kitty, you still got me. We're…uh, good friends aren't we?"

Kitty found that it was pretty true. "But…but I just-."

Lance pushed some of her hair back, "Kitty, no matter how lousy we may be, we are all still one. We gotta' be loyal to the Brotherhood, ok?"

"Loyal? What Rogue said was all true, Lance. I think we can trust her. She didn't look like she would tell me any lies. She said that Mystique-."

Lance pushed Kitty onto the bed and said, "Kitty, you're just worn out after a long day. Believe me, I am too. Just get some sleep and you'll be all right. I'll do dinner tonight. Salad."

Kitty nodded, watching Lance leave the room. Then she sat up, thinking hard.

Was Mystique really just using all of them to destroy the X-Men?

* * *

Lance frowned. Everyone had just finished dinner, Mystique wasn't back yet and hell knows where she went. Kitty was extremely quiet when they did the dishes together. Whenever Lance said something, all he got as a answer was something like, "Yeah. No. I think so. What did you say?"

It was all these few pathetic answers, yes. And this was what got lance dead worried. Usually Kitty was pretty perky, she laughed and she talked quite a lot, especially to him.

Even music had no effect on her. Lance wasn't sure how many songs he played already. Kelly Clarkson, Mariah Carey, Sugababes, Lifehouse, Audioslave… But she was still so quiet and occasionally, she even had doubt in her eyes, which didn't take a genius to know that too.

After they were done with cleaning up most of the things in the kitchen, Lance found Kitty sitting on the stairs, her head on the side of the wall.

"Kit-kat?" Lance sat down next to her.

Kitty jerked up a little, "Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing much. A penny for your thoughts?"

Kitty still felt so weird inside. "Lance, are you sure I made the right choice on coming here?"

"Sure! I came too, didn't I?"

"But I'm not sure if this place fits me or not. I really felt Rogue's words were true, no matter what you say." Kitty said.

"So you're not trusting me anymore now?"

Kitty said, "No, cos' not! Like, I'm just having a few doubts of my own. I just felt this is so crazy. Ever since I came here, I still haven't had a relaxing break."

Kitty sighed as she leaned on his shoulder. Lance felt so warm and so nice. "Thanks, Lance."

Lance looked at Kitty as she shifted her eyes onto him. Who cares if anyone even saw them?

"What…did you just say?"

"Thanks for being my reason to stay on. If not, I would have, maybe, joined the X-Men already. Funny, huh?" Kitty giggled at her silly joke.

Lance kinda liked to hear that. "Hey, don't make it sound like some tough job to stay here."

They went pretty silent for a moment. Then Lance leaned down a bit and kissed Kitty gently.

Kitty fixed her blue eyes onto Lance's hazel ones. "Lance…"

"Shh…" Lance kissed Kitty some more.

Kitty finally broke the kiss and leaned against him. "Lance, you're mad, I swear."

"Back at you, pretty-Kitty." Lance kissed her on her forehead.

And who cares if anyone saw them?

After all, life is like a puzzle, depending on how you fix them, right or wrong.

And Kitty hoped she's doing it right.

* * *

**Nope, it's not the end, thank you very much.**

**Oh, it's the Chinese Happy New Year today. It always lasts for a good 4 days. Well, happy New Year then and give me a little time for the next chap. Sorry if this one was late.**


	7. Reliving History

Professor Xavier squinted his eyes as he looked down into the darkness.

The NMs were having their training session in the dark in the field behind the school, well hidden from the public. Um, it really is Wolverine's idea. The NMs could have gotten their little darkness training in the danger room but our Wolverine wanted them to "know the evils" of what lurks in the dark and to get the feeling there itself. Like as if there are any evils in a school field.

Well, the NMs can always find a way or two to spice up their training session and help Wolverine "lose it".

Rogue hesitated to knock. "Well, go ahead, Rogue. Just knock. The professor doesn't bite you know," Jean said. Rogue narrowed her eyes at Jean. She couldn't find the second best person to talk to about this so she couldn't help it but let Jean "perfect" Grey know.

Now, she regretted telling her all about what happened between the Brotherhood and her. But thank god, Jean doesn't disclose secrets to anyone.

So far, only half of the NMs had been left "standing". Amara was one of them. She had killer fireballs in her hands and her "fired" magma body was helping to light the way.

"Eat shit, baby!" Boom Boom laughed her way through the training session as she threw her firecrackers at every laser-shooting machine she could see through her eyes.

Wolverine barked loudly at her, "You! Stop the wise jokes, that ain't funny!"

Bobby chuckled and ignored the warning he heard, "Ha!" Bobby kept firing ice sculptures around the place while also "killing" the machines.

Wolverine slapped his head, "That ain't a joke, ice cube! And you," he pointed at Jubilee, who was making more fireworks than concentrating on the mission, "Stop that! Funny you can even live through this for such a long time!"

Professor Xavier shook his head with a grin. Wolverine would just had to keep it up, since he wanted to do this in the first place and train them to "top" mutants round the block. Bleh!

He sensed the presence of Rogue and Jean. "Come on in, you two, " he said mentally, watching multiple fall to the ground and turning into several Jamies.

"Professor…Rogue has something to tell you," Jean said, as soon as she came in.

Rogue cleared her throat. And told the professor everything, everything, everything.

The professor nodded as if he knew everything about Rogue leaving the institute. Well, he did know, ok? "It's good you said all that, Rogue. But we can't recruit Kitty."

"Ah am doing this for Kitty's own good. What's up with that?" Rogue folded her arms.

"Nothing. Just that Kitty's with the Brotherhood, so we should respect her and that. We can't force her. It'd be too unfair."

Jean put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "See? I've told her, Professor, but she didn't want to listen to me."

Rogue pissed off, "Get outta' my back." Kitty was a nice girl, Rogue knew that. But she couldn't recruit her.

All she could do was look at Kitty follow Mystique and get lead astray by her.

And she could only look at how Kitty would change.

Until she could barely recognize the girl anymore.

* * *

Kitty had the music blasting loud in her room as she scrubbed cheerfully at the walls, trying to get them to look good for once.

She didn't hear the door open and before she knew it, a pair of hands blocked her vision, and darkened every lil' thing round her.

"Guess who?" came the voice.

Kitty laughed and pretended to not know, dropping her brush into the soapy mixture, "Uh, let me guess…oh, is that Paul? That totally cute guy in my social studies class? Aw, too bad. He isn't a mutant and he isn't in the Brotherhood."

"Ouch." Lance pulled her hands back. "Trust me, that hurts."

"Like real." Kitty laughed, and grabbed her brush up again, scrubbing the dirty black stuff in between the tiles.

Lance bent down, trying to give Kitty a kiss. "Hey, not now." Kitty smiled, as she ducked and he missed.

"Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping for one, you know," Lance said.

"What of someone heard us or saw us, you idiot?"

"Like they would! Pietro is out, Blob is sleeping and Toad? He won't come in, believe me. After all, your Kelly Clarkson is so loud, he'll be hopping away."

"That's good music. Always tops the charts on TRL on the Music TV channel. You bought it." Kitty reminded him.

"I did? Oh, wow, I did, guess what." Lance rolled his eyes.

Kitty gave him a light push, "Get going, mister Alvers. I have work to do. Make yourself helpful and help me pack this house."

Lance didn't budge, "No. I'm not moving until you…you give me a you know what."

"As if I'll know what you'd want," Kitty laughed as she picked a small bucket of water and splashed it all over Lance's ripped jeans with a laugh.

"Hey!" Lance wrapped his arms round Kitty's waist, laughing.

"It's slippery here, Lance. Quit it!" Lance didn't quit it, of course. He took the hose of flowing water and sprayed on the both of them.

"If I do, I won't be called Lance," Lance said, as Kitty phased through him. But there was no way a bathroom could be that big.

Lance cornered Kitty and set them both off again. "See? I'm soaking wet, thanks to, like, you." Kitty squeezed a side of her shirt dry.

They broke into fits of laughter again, watching each other wet, wet and still wet.

They both kept perfectly quiet for a while. Lance lifted Kitty's chin and kissed her, leaving them speechless. Yet, Kitty allowed that feeling to flow.

Second time already. I meant, second kiss.

Kitty went red but she kinda' liked it. Lance can be so fun sometimes, yet he was a smooth kisser.

"Enough, Lance," Kitty, said.

"Why, don't you like it, pretty-Kitty?" Lance whispered into her ear hoarsely.

"No, it's not that, Lance," Kitty smiled warmly, "Who says I don't like it? It's just…we just, you know, started. It's not such a good idea to go that fast."

Lance respected Kitty enough to say okay. "Right, got cha'. Oh, who's doing dinner tonight, me right? I better get myself moving before Freddy eats everything up and we're only left with the peas."

Kitty beckoned him to go, pushing him out of the bathroom. "Get changed first, Lance."

"Got it, kit-Kat."

Kitty finally got back to business. Stretching herself, Kitty wondered if it would be good to start the relationship or not.

* * *

The X-Men

Vesus?

The brotherhood.

It was always the same. Whenever they had lunch, it was always a silent, cold war between them both teams.

"Hey, any of you guys bought Ashlee Simpson's I am Me CD?"

Uh, that was our pride and joy…I think, Tabitha Smith.

"Quiet, ya'." Rogue made occasional glares at her and glances at the Brotherhood. Kitty acted like nothing was happening and seemed extremely happy to be the only girl in the group and getting all chummy with Lance too.

Hardly anyone was talking. And their table was the quietest one of all. How come no one realized it, huh? I demand a change in the scene! Oh, I didn't realize that _I_ was writing it…sorry!

Tabitha stuck a tongue out at Rogue and then she said, "Hey, Jean, how bout' Fort Minor's-."

"Quit it, Tabitha." Jean yelled into Tabitha head.

Tabitha stood up, linking her arm into Amara's. "C'mon, girlfriend, let's get going. Definitely too quiet a group for me."

That leaves us with Rogue, Jean, Scott, Kurt and Evan in the group, for your information, thank you.

"Why's she so chummy with the Avalanche guy, huh?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, she shouldn't be. He's a total pain in the neck." Jean said.

Scott nodded. The silent killer was his nickname when he was in grade school. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Kitty's going to be turned from good to bad some day if she continues to hang out with Alvers."

Pietro noticed the X-Men were staring at them Practically.

"Hey, Lance," Pietro nudged at Lance, "The X-Geeks are all staring here."

"Let em' then. We're too pretty for them," Toad joked.

"For once, I agree the front part. Let them stare all they want. They're probably trying to get t' Kitty." Lance said.

"What did you say?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing."

"Yo, them are all leavin' yo. Assembly time." Toad wiped a boogie on the table, leaving Kitty in utter disgust.

"Let's get moving then. And I'll rock the place apart." Lance hissed under his breath.

* * *

Assembly.

Ah, where were we? The change of a principal?

"Hey, why did Principal Kelly in there?" Fred rubbed his head, "I thought it was Mystique."

"She must have gone nuts. She actually quitted?" Pietro sounded shocked too.

Scott still had his eyes tight on Lance. And he wasn't about to leave too.

Kitty said, "I don't understand why would Mystique leave when she had a good job like this one. It does not make any sense to me."

"Me neither, Kit-Kat. Hey, wanna see something?"

"Like what?"

"This." Lance clenched his hands into fists and the school begun to shake a little. But just enough to trip Principal Kelly over, landing on his butt.

"Yes! A point fer' Lancey, yo!" Toad high-fived Lance. Kitty spat him a angry look but then her eyes shifted and she started to giggle instead. And that was enough for Lance to be happy.

The "X-geeks" were however pissed off big time. "That Lance oughta' know betta"…" Rogue said.

"Yeah, when's he ever gonna' learn anyway?" Kurt mumbled.

Lance tapped on Kitty's shoulder, "Hey, Kitty, wanna see something real shaking?"

No, he didn't bother to wait for an answer, just started to rock the place big time. That certainly caught everyone's attention and loosened the scoreboard over Kelly's head.

Jean used up her telepathic energy (Um, does she have to save energy, btw?), and the scoreboard misses Kelly's head…but only just.

Scott nodded in "approval" in Jean's direction, "Great one, Jean."

"Yeah, but Avalanche could have killed someone, Scott."

"I know that, Jean. And I do plan to deal with it."

Kitty stared at the unharmed Kelly in shock and yelled back at Lance, "Lance, get a clue, will you?"

Lance sighed. Girls, who'll understand them?

Principal Kelly made a stupid joke…well, you know that part, don't cha'? And when he finally let the kids go from assembly, the first person that Lance went to was Kitty.

"Look, Kitty, sorry for the scoreboard thing. C'mon, don't be mad."

"Lance, you can be such a jerk sometimes." Kitty started to go, but Lance grabbed her wrist and had no intention of letting her go.

"Leave her alone, ya' yahoo." Rogue said.

"Or else…" Scott folded his arms.

"Whoa, who even put you in charge, slim?" Fred shouted at him, rudely.

Kitty phased her hand through Lance's grasp and said, "Never mind. Everything's ok. We don't need you."

"Heard that, summers? You better shut that eye of yours or else-." Lance hissed.

"Or else what? Don't think I don't know…if it wasn't for Jean, Principal Kelly might have even been killed!"

Jean pulled him back, "Don't be crazy, Scott. We can't use our powers here."

"How did you know I wanted to?" Scott had all his attention towards Lance.

"Scott, I'm a telepath. Don't think I don't know what you're thinking!" Jean jerked him away. Scott had to leave, reluctantly, that is.

"Kitty, forget them. Remember you're with us."

"Lance, you big idiot. I'm going back first." Kitty didn't wait for an answer, just dashed off.

Lance looked at Kitty go, his eyes practically flaming, "Know what, guys? Summers may like keeping things under his own claws but I've so had it. I say we should all go public with out "Unique Talents".

Blob said, "But Mystique said we oughta'-."

"Forget her, Blob. We've got better things then listen to her rubbish. She's bullshit!" Lance thundered.

Pietro asked, "How bout' Kitty then? We've gotta' have her in our team."

Lance softened. He'd made her mad and now, he's gotta' do something about that.

"I'll take care of her." Lance promised, "But she'll agree, I give you my word. Until then, Summers is history. Let's see how those goody-goods take care of themselves now."

* * *

**Is Lance evil or what? He is a villain isn't he? Well, I didn't like this chapter so much. Am I mad or what? Which author says they don't like their own work? Me for one...But I still like him…hahax! Until then…**


	8. The falling

_Ah, all of you must have thought I totally died! Well, my computer went on a total fritz and I was like, "Oh my goodess, what the heck!"_

_Um, my friend fixed it. Just this afternoon. I should have got him to fix it earlier. Well, silly me, I s'pose._

* * *

Kitty practically tore open the can in five seconds, just about to make dinner with tunas and casserole. "Guys…total jerks," Kitty mumbled under her breath.

"Go talk t' her," Pietro pushed Lance toward the kitchen.

"Hey, why me?" Lance made sure to lower his voice.

Toad said, "Yo, you made her mad in the first place, man. If ya' want her in the team, go ask her. Or what, let the goody goods beat us?"

"Yeah," Pietro commented, "After all, you're her boyfriend."

Kitty suddenly phased through the wall, "He is, like, NOT my boyfriend." Then, she phased back into the kitchen.

Pietro grinned from side to side as he grabbed Toad by the arm and dashed upstairs, leaving Lance to clear up the "mess".

Lance slumped against the side of the kitchen door, watching Kitty scrub the pan in anger. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what he should say.

"Uh, look, Kitty, I just-."

Kitty turned her back towards him, throwing an utterly uninterested look at him too.

Kitty felt Lance's hazel eyes fix themselves on her and she felt totally uncomfortable. "What do you want, you jerk?" She sounded so sarcastic.

Lance went up to Kitty, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "Kitty, look. I know I shouldn't have, um, avalanched the score board on Kelly but, well, uh-."

"Lance, you could have killed the guy!" Kitty shouted at him.

Lance rolled his eyes, "Kit-Kat, it was a long story. I didn't want to."

"Stop that, Lance. Then tell me, why did you even, like, do that for?" Kitty stared at him.

Lance didn't know whether he ought to say it or what. Hello! Tell her he did it cos' of her? Sounds sappy, if you ask me.

"I, um, did it for fun." Lance said, lamely.

Kitty turned her back on him, "For fun? You could have really killed him. And label yourself as the Bayville Serial Killer."

Lance turned around too, unable to face her. Yeah, he was a loser. And a mega-big one too.

Nobody seemed to wanna say anything to either party. They kept perfectly quiet, and didn't breathe a single word.

Kitty played with her hair. She wondered if she was coming down way too hard on him or what. After all, he was a bad boy. He had a "reputation" to uphold. But he didn't kill Kelly right?

Kitty sighed, "Lance, look, don't do it again, okay?"

Lance softened, "I did it just to, uh, impress you." Lance felt utterly awkward to say this.

"Not really a good method to impress me."

Silence hung in the air again.

Fred, Pietro and even Toad stayed outside the kitchen, listening.

"Think they'll make up?" Freddy asked.

"Uh-huh. They're a perfect couple. The script can't do without them as boyfriend-girlfriend." Pietro whispered. "I bet cha' a dollar if they kiss and make up, ok?"

Lance said, "Yeah, I guess it was kinda' stupid."

"It was." Kitty mumbled.

"So, can we make up again?" Lance bowed his head down, but he had his eyes on her.

Kitty felt a little bad if she didn't forgive him. "Well, apology accepted."

"What's that mean, anyway?" Lance smiled, as if willing her to, well, kiss her.

Kitty acted like she didn't get his message, "Whatever you want."

"Here it comes guys," Pietro said, "Keep alert, people."

"Uh, how do people in drama serials make up?" Lance questioned.

"As if I'll, like, know." Kitty continued to play innocent.

Lance said, "Well, better not anyway."

"Like, what?"

"Height difference."

"For what?"

"This." Lance took the opportunity and leaned down to kiss her.

Kitty was shocked and pushed him away. "Lance, I forgiven you, but that don't mean you can, like, do whatever you feel like doing."

But for Lance, it was enough. Now the next problem.

"Kitty, we were thinking of going big with our powers during the girls soccer championship. What do you say?"

Lance was extremely disappointed when Kitty actually refused without thinking. "Lance, like, what's the problem with you? We can't!"

"Why not? I hate treated like this. What's wrong when we're just showing them the real us?"

"By ruining the girls championship and the school field, are you mad? I mean, I've been trying to keep my powers a secret, I just don't wanna let it all, like, blow out in a minute." Kitty tried to convince Lance into not doing it.

Lance didn't look very convinced. "Fine." He didn't say anything else and then went out of the house through the kitchen door. All the heard next was the sound of the green jeep driving off. To where, no one knew.

Kitty marched out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her Bermudas. She almost bummed into the guys. "Wha…?" Kitty didn't care to know. She went upstairs.

"Pay up." Pietro smiled mischievously.

"No way. They kissed but they didn't make up." Toad jumped away.

Blob nodded, "Yeah. And Kitty ain't gonna go with us. That doesn't count."

Pietro sighed, "It's too hard to make money nowadays."

* * *

For almost a good week, Kitty hardly said anything to Lance. She holed up in her room often, he went out of the house a lil' too much and well, things weren't exactly very nice. She was hoping that Lance might change his stupid, sucking decision and DON'T do what he and the guys were planning to during the girls soccer match.

And if only she had half an idea bout' it.

* * *

"Hey, you sure you wanna do it?" Toad asked.

Pietro nudged him, "Cos we're doing it, duh? Even Avalanche said okay."

Lance kept quiet. He watched the match from the roof. "Right, Toad. Get the mike."

Toad reached his tongue down for the mike. And then passed it to Lance.

Kitty watched from the bleachers. The match, I mean. From the corner of her eye, she could see the X-Men glare at her. Kitty folded her arms, deciding not to look or pay any attention to them.

And when she looked up, she saw Lance and the brainless goofs. "Oh my god." Kitty couldn't do anything, even if she wanted to. Why couldn't she be born with telepathy instead?

"Hey, can we have some attention up here?" The lights shifted up to Lance as everyone made their attention go to the guy.

"Hi. My name's Lance. I also call myself Avalanche. Cause' I'm a mutant."

Rogue sighed, "We're busted big time."

"I know." Evan said, "Man, what does that guy think he's doing anyway?"

Professor Xavier watched, shaking his head in disapproval. "Lance has no idea what are the consequences."

Lance gazed down at the audience's puzzled and shocked looks. And he happened to catch Kitty in the front bleachers. He could feel how disappointed she must have been in him.

Lance pushed the mike into Pietro's hand, whispering, "Here, your turn. I think, I, uh…I'm gonna' hurl soon. Heights."

Pietro nodded, as he took over. Funny, he thought Lance only was afraid of planes, not standing on roofs. Oh, well…

Lance jumped down the side, hoping not to be seen too much. He could already foresee himself tearing the place apart but he'd rather leave that to later on. He could hear Pietro particularly pint-pointing at Jean and Scott yet he didn't care two cents about them.

"Lance." Kitty phased through the brick wall, shocking Lance.

"Kitty. You gotta' get out of here. Leave this to-."

"You?" Kitty sighed in a dejected sorta' way, leaving Lance pretty guilty. "Lance, I thought you had more common sense than this. I was about to go up there and, uh, do something."

They then heard people screaming. "Yo, Lance!" Toad jumped down and grabbed Lance's arm, "Freddy and Quicksilver already got the ball rolling. When are ya' gonna' tear things apart?"

Kitty screamed no but despite it, Lance went along with Toad. Yeah, to tear things apart.

Kitty got out to the scene, her eyes wider than ever. It was chaotic, messy and screams filled the air. She coughed at the smoke that came from the benches. She saw Jean pulled Kelly out from a mini tornado which Pietro made, Kurt and Toad kicking each others' asses, Lance and Scott going in duel, Evan thrashing cameras dead. And Rogue and Blob getting buried under the benches.

"What?" Kitty came diving into action, her eyes pretty watery from all the dirty smoke. _Right, who to rescue first? Rogue or the blob?_

Kitty decided on Rogue. After all, Blob's like a million tons heavy. He'd handle it, no matter what happens.

Kitty phased her hand through to grab on Rogue's frail looking arm. "Wait…I think I've got you. Hold on." Kitty used her strength and pulled the goth out.

Rogue didn't look too appreciative. Rubbing her aching neck, she said, "Rescue em. Ah'll…go help the others."

Kitty nodded and begun her little rescue operation, helping people. (Yay, Kitty rocks!)  
Kitty took people to safety. She didn't care what else was going on round her. She only knew she had to get them to safety. That word is driving her to the wall.

Lance was pretty locked in his own battle with Summers. All he wanted to do was to, well, kick his ass big time.

He happened to shift his gaze to the back of "Sucking Summers". God, what the hell is Kitty doing? That damnable hawk is gonna fall on her!

"Hey-," Scott yelled at him but Lance blocked the guy out from his ears.

"Kitty!" Lance pushed past Scott and interrupted their battle. _Please, Kitty, don't get hurt. Gosh, please…let me be in time…_

Lance pushed Kitty aside, and the last he heard was Kitty screaming loudly. Before his world blacked out.

Kitty screamed in horror, wondering should she just cry or what. Kitty grabbed Lance's hand, and phased him out. He was heavy…but it didn't matter. Was Lance okay?

Rain fell down (Storm's doing, by the way) and stopped the fire. It calmed everyone down, whether you or I like it or not.

Kitty hugged him. He didn't look like he had any of his bones broken. But he was unconscious. She'll need the boys' help to get the big guy back home.

"Lance?" Kitty whispered. No reaction. Must still be out cold.

The X-Men stared at one another, unable to murmur a word.

Rogue said softly, "Kitty helped t' get the people out and Lance saved her life."

"Then, what do you want us to do?" Scott asked.

Rogue didn't say anything.

But what they all could tell was that Lance was important in Kitty's life. Very, very important.

Kitty's hand found Lance's and she held it tight there and then. "Lance, wake up…" Kitty said, almost in a whisper, "I still want to settle a score with you. Don't do this, Lance…"

Of course, he did not reply.

And the air lightened…Kitty found no matter how bad things would go, she still loved him.

The same way he loved her to death.

* * *

**My story hasn't ended, no. And Lance sin't quite in the grave either.I'm still me…the Lancitty fan. My computer may still break down anytime but let's all hope it doesn't. :D

* * *

**


	9. Most Wanted

**Uh, no, he is not gonna be hospitalized, even though I did plan that scene. I mean, he wasn't in X-Men: Evolution Growing Pains or in Power Surge, so I supposed the guy was all right and no broken ribs or bones.

* * *

**

"And what were you all doing out there?" Mystique thundered loudly.

Lance said, bravely, "Hey, are you blind or what? We were going against the X-Men! What's wrong with that?"

Mystique glared at each and every one of them. She'd popped out of nowhere, just like that. No one knew where she'd gone to, how's she doing… "All of you idiotically idiotical clots! None of you know what's our main object. No one takes anyone down when they're all in a bunch and when that Professor is there." Mystique shifted her gaze towards Kitty.

"You of all people ought to know better. I heard from many that you're one of the best pupils in Bayville High. How could I see no action from you?"

"Mystique, it's wrong to fight. And…I, like, don't approve of taking down the X-Men."

One slap down and a burning, hot, red mark on Kitty's face soon appeared. No one dared to speak or say anything. Mystique crossed her arms, as if it had nothing to do with her. "**You** are part of the Brotherhood, not the X-Men. You do not have to know or care so much. Now, the X-Men. I have a plan to take them down one by one, starting with-."

Lance crouched down, hugging Kitty in his arms, as if he were there to help her share the pain too. He could feel how hurt she must have been and none of this shit was her fault.

Mystique glared at them, "Both of you, stop your despicable-."

"Shut your ass up, Mystique! You uttered nothing but rubbish from the very beginning!"

"What?"

Lance cared no more. He helped Kitty up and up the stairs, feeling Mystique's horrid eyes on the both of them. _Go ahead and stare. One day, you'll see…_

Lance got Kitty into her room. Somehow, he was pretty sure that Mystique would never, ever let them off that easily. Oh, per-lease, as if she would…

"Kitty, you ok?" Lance grew concern over her. Last night was very much a blur, but when he woke up, he was already back in the house, staring at the same, old ceiling. Nah, nothing much to talk about. Except the last part where he could feel Kitty hugging him so tightly.

Kitty wiped her tears, "Lance…"

"I know. It hurts a lot. We all saw it. She'd hit you for no reason and she used a lot of strength."

Kitty nodded, letting her hair down. Then, her eyes perked up, "Lance, lets just go. Now."

"Kit-Kat, where?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Lets just pack and go. To the X-Men. They'll, like, know what to do, right?"

Lance was slightly taken aback, "Kitty, we can't just go cause' we want to. Even though Mystique may not be in your good books now, we must continue to stay."

Kitty breathed hard, her hands gripping the side of the bed. "Lance, I can't stay here anymore. I hate it. The place, the mess, and also Mystique. Like, when can I stop hiding myself already? The X-Men don't look like legal killers! They didn't do anything to us and why are we trying to take them down with every single opportunity we get?"

Lance didn't have an answer. And all he said was, "If you want to, you can go. I won't try to make you stay."

Kitty shook her head, "I'll…like, go if you go with me too."

Lance chose not to. "I can't. All my life, I've been a huge failure. I can't join anybody like the X-Men. Kitty, understand me. Please."

Standing up, Kitty said, "I'll try. I'll try to stay. But all I can say is that I don't feel like doing something I'm forced to do. I won't allow Mystique to have any thoughts about hurting anyone. It's not, like, we can get anywhere far by doing it."

Lance gave a soft, "Yeah…" and dejected, he quietly left her room. He figured that even if she did stay, she would never be happy. Sad, sad case. Kitty dropped onto the floor. Her mind was very much in chaos…what could she do?

All she figured out so far was that she was only staying for Lance.

And nothing more.

* * *

"So, how's it with the Geography?" Jean asked Rogue.

"Ferget' it. Ah am not the Geography type o' gurl." Rogue said, with Kurt smiling teasingly at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Kurt straightened up. His eyes happen to fall on Kitty. Not only him. Rogue and Jean set their gaze on her as well.

VERY unluckily, Kitty was at her locker then. And even more unluckily, she was having trouble with it.

"Hi!" Jean acted like they were not "enemies" but friends.

Kitty nodded in silent, "Uh, yeah, hi."

Jean kinda' protruded into Kitty's mind. "Kitty, look, about the last time…we didn't mean it."

Kitty was a little shocked with her, but kept perfectly silent.

_You're not mad or what, are you? We X-Men mean no harm, as you can see. **Jean**_

_No. **Kitty**_

_That's good._

_Yeah, I guess._

_Kitty?_

_What…?_

_I…I know you._

_Yeah? I do too…you're Jean, I'm, uh, Kitty and we are-._

_No. Kitty, are you having doubts? Tell me._

_What? Me? No way!_

_Are you thinking of joining the X-Men?_

Kitty froze in place before phasing her hand into the locker for her Social Studies notebook and dashing off in a hurry.

"Whoa? What's goin' on, anyway?" Rouge raised an eyebrow at the telepath.

"Kitty was thinking of joining us. As a X-Man."

Kurt smirked, "Man, she'll be a pretty cool addition!"

Jean pressed her lips together. "But there's something…someone, stopping her."

"Who?"

"Lance."

* * *

Kitty didn't really have a clue on why Lance had such a huge impact in her "miserable" life. Somehow, he was there whenever she needed him to be there and he really was a nice and great guy inside as long as you get to know him a little better.

But it was a mistake.

He was the reason she was staying in the dumpster. He was the reason for her to not have better friends. And he was still the reason that she was never an X-Man.

Kitty curled up in her bed, reading. But her mind wasn't really into her Astrophysics. Oh, come on, the subject sucked! But she was thinking of something else instead.

"Hey, Kitty! Look what I got!" Lance just came busting in, smiling away.

"Lance!" Kitty pushed her stupid notes aside, her eyes practically dancing with life.

"Here, I got us some ice-cream. And it's your favorite strawberry too. Dig in, Kit Kat." Yes, he certainly got Kitty's mood up.

Kitty didn't eat much, even though she claimed it was delicious whenever Lance asked her. "Kitty, I'm worried. Are you feeling okay?"

Kitty nodded, placing the carton of ice cream to the side table, without mumbling a single word. "Lance, I…I met Jean and the others today."

"What? Did they say anything to you? They didn't try to do anything to you right?"

Kitty said, "Lance, like, calm down. Of course they didn't. It's in the school, hello? They won't try anything."

"And…?"

"Nothing." Kitty hugged Lance as if she was spending her last day on earth. "Lance…"

"What's up?" Lance hugged her back. But Kitty didn't even bother replying him. She just closed her eyes.

Lance smiled down at her, and let go of her, letting her sleep next to him, covering the blanket on her, even though it was pretty warm already.

Lance stretched and sat next beside her warm figure, flipping through an old magazine. "Boring…"

He felt Kitty snuggle up closer and closer to him. Ok, she obviously wasn't asleep. "Kitty?" Lance asked. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Lance didn't know what he should do.

Kitty placed a hand on his chest as she sat up. Her beautiful blue eyes were fixed on his hazel ones. "Lance, I really love you."

"Uh, me…me too." Lance stuttered terribly.

And before he knew it, she was on top of him and the kissing started.

* * *

"No way, unless ya' wanna get your butt kicked, yo," Toad said. Pietro had stole Lance's car keys without him knowing and he very much intended to go out, yes.

Pietro said, "Look, if you don't say, I don't say, who's gonna' find out, huh?"

"I think you better in case he wanted to take his little kitty out for a spin and discovers you ruined his plan."

"Man, you speak just like that bald Xavier X-Men guy. Sheesh. Fine, where is he?"

"Last I saw, he was headed for his precious Kitten's room," Toad mumbled, hopping up the stairs.

Pietro was grumbling and complaining what a pain it was as he opened the door, along with Toad and was immediately, uh, jaw dropping?

They were both kissing much more intensely now. Kitty gripped onto Lance's shirt without much force and Lance played with her hair, twirling a lock of it round his finger. They didn't know that Pietro and Toad were, like, _staring_ straight at them.

"Uh, guys?" Pietro asked, tapping a finger on the door for attention.

Kitty's eyes flew open and got away from Lance. "Pietro?" Kitty tidied herself up, smoothing her shirt out. Lance sat up too.

Toad grinned, "I think, me and Pietro, um, intruded on your-."

"Invaded, actually," Kitty corrected his pathetic use of English.

"Yeah, man, right, invaded. We invaded your private moment right, so we'll, just…leave?"

Kitty looked over at Lance and the wrinkled bed, "No, we were…doing, uh,…nothing." Kitty stammered so hard.

Lance just kept awfully quiet, like it wasn't his business, but inside, he knew it was.

Kitty said, "Can you guys, like, keep it a, um, secret? Please?"

Pietro nudged at Toad and they both nodded with grins on their faces, "Yeah, sure. No problem. We'll be happy to." They both left the place awkwardly, Pietro slamming the door.

Kitty sat down next to Lance. "Lance…I, like, you know. Think it's getting serious."

Lance understood how embarrassed it must have been for Kitty. "Yeah, but it's okay, isn't it? I mean, you like me, I like you…what's wrong? The movies have so many couples kissing, so we ain't the first."

"But…well, I don't know. It's just not me. I'll be honest. I kissed a guy before in, uh, middle school? It just didn't feel like this."

"So, did this one feel good?"

"It did feel real enough." Kitty said. Lance stole yet another kiss on her. "I don't care what others say. I know you've been pretty stressed up lately, with me, with the house, with the X-men too. Don't worry. I'm here."

"Thanks, Lance." Kitty said with gratitude, "I love you."

"Yeah. Me too, Kit-Kat."

And from here, everything's gonna' be pretty serious.

* * *


	10. Changing lives

_Yeah, it's been awhile since I've updated, and for that, I say sorry. Many homework assignments, projects and all that have been up on my sleeves recently and I had to practice my cello a little more often now since I'll be going to Shang Hai and Bei Jing in June. That's in China, for your information. So, don't blame me…I'll try though…_

_

* * *

_

Everyone has to admit time passes so fast you can't believe it yourself. It's like, you're 12 in the past, and now, you're 30. Same thing for Kitty too…but for her, it was very much a living nightmare. Kitty didn't ask for it. Nope, she didn't.

Mystique was killer. Kitty was told to clean the whole house, to obey her sucking rules and so on and so off.

Kitty felt she was near her boiling point and she was about to burst soon.

And she did.

Yeah, we all expected her to stay in the Brotherhood, but with a goody type of character like Kitty's, it was near to impossible. And it certainly was.

"Kitty, hear me out. You can't go!" Lance tried to persuade Kitty to not leave. "Mystique was just kidding…she was just being a little harder than usual, that's all."

"Yo, man, if she goes, who's gonna clean the toilet, huh?" Toad asked. Obviously, he was asking for a slap or two.

Kitty cried, she yelled, she screamed. She didn't care what she was doing anymore. Objective: Pack and go. Easy as that.

Kitty stuffed clothing into her suitcase, not wanting anyone to stop her. Whenever they tried, all that happened was that their hands went through her.

She couldn't stay anymore and take all of this as it is. The guys wanted to get her to stay but they never succeeded. Not even Lance.

"Kitty, please. Don't." Lance watched her go at the front door.

Kitty didn't even turn back once. She gripped at her suitcase tightly, her tears dripping as she ran.

Good Bye, Lance.

She broke because of so many things. Because she found it hard to trust anyone anymore. Because she was forced to fake a smile everyday of her life. Because inside, she was empty. She didn't know how anymore. She was ashamed and felt terrible.

* * *

Lance dashed out. The streets were empty and full of fog. What's the point? He'll never get her back anymore. No matter how sincere, how hopeful, how he loved her; she'll never dare trust him anymore.

Good-bye, Kitty.

It was painful for them both, duh.

They belonged in utterly different worlds.

Lance had chosen to stick with the Brotherhood.

Kitty decided to join the X-Men.

And they had chose different paths.

Yet, they really still loved each other.

* * *

Kitty found herself arriving in front of the friendly institute, wiping her eyes dry. She didn't have anywhere else to go anymore, but here. Kitty caused a panic attack when she alerted the alarms and then, a bunch of mutants came running/flying out. Oh.

"Kitty? Ain't she with those Brotherhood boys?" Spyke withdrew a spike from his arm.

Kurt shook his head, "Yeah, vhat's she doing here?"

The professor asked, "Wait, let's hear what Kitty has to say. Right, Kitty. Can you tell me what happened?"

Kitty stopped. The odd silence was weird and Wolverine sighed loudly before going back into the institute, "Chuck, you guys handle it. I'm beat."

Jean said telepathically to the professor. _Maybe she just wants to talk to a girl alone. I would if I am her. And I don't feel like prying either._

_All right then. _The professor called everyone to go back to bed, leaving Kitty with Jean.

"So, you want to go inside and talk?" Jean smiled warmly.

Kitty nodded and followed Jean into the bright, welcoming mansion. Jean got them into a spare room. "Here, how about bunking it here tonight? Judging by the suitcase, I'd say you're here to stay."

Kitty threw her things on the ground before sitting on top of the warm bed. Jean asked, "Uh, you want to talk about it or not?"

Kitty thought it'd be pretty good to let it out. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Jean listened as Kitty told her everything about why she left, Mystique, the stress inside and all. "I mean, I thought everything would be fine but no. Like, what the heck is wrong with my life?"

Jean said, "We go through that sometimes but really, Mystique shouldn't have treated you like that. No one should, Kitty. But…"

"But what?"

"What about Lance? Weren't you two a, you know, couple?" Jean asked.

Kitty's head bowed down "Was. Like, I don't get it. How could I even like him anyway? But I do."

Jean kept quiet awhile before speaking. "Kitty, stay with us. We're not what you think previously. We really are good people."

"I hope I don't make the wrong choice."

"You won't. Have a good night. You still have, like, a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. School, arranging you in different teams and I bring you round the place too."

Kitty mumbled, "Like, okay then."

After Jean left her room, Kitty dropped onto the bed. How could she face Lance tomorrow? It'd be awfully hard. Kitty remembered how Lance treated her. He had been wonderfully good towards her, honestly and she could never forget that.

She allowed herself to cry before she sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kitty woke up the next morning when she found the sun streaming in. It's been one of the best nights ever, and the bed was so comfortable. No torn and dirty mattresses, no snoring from any of the four guys in the house, no one shouting for breakfast. Yeah, it felt good.

Sitting up, Kitty packed the bed, washed up and threw on fresh clothes after a warm and nice bath. There came a light knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Kitty asked, tying her hair and grabbing her school bag.

"Just your morning wake up call," Scott said from outside. This reminded Kitty that she needed to do a little apologizing.

"Uh, like, morning," Kitty said.

Scott commented, "I heard from Jean we got a new comer. Welcome to the X-Men, Kitty."

"Yeah, thanks. Um, about the past times…I'll like to apologize to you. I know we've done, like, plenty of silly things back then but I didn't mean it. Really." Kitty said softly.

"Hey, no problem. It's ok with me. Let's just hope that rock tumbler doesn't do that again." Scott meant it as a joke but Kitty didn't seem to think so.

"Don't say that. I believe Lance is a nice guy." Kitty tore down the hallway and phased through the ground to downstairs.

"Girls," Scott sighed, "Go Figure with them."

Kitty got to the breakfast table in any case and the morning scene got her a little startled. It was like some friendly havoc. Amara was using her powers to fry eggs, Jean levitated cups and plates around the room, Bobby was "making" ice cubes and Berzerker switched on the TV with his electrical touch.

"Um…" Kitty felt so out of the place but she supposed that was ok, since she was new. Very new.

"Why, morning, Kitty. How's the night gone?" Storm asked.

"Oh, like, it was pretty good." Kitty admitted. She seemed to have seen her around but she had no idea where. "You, um, are?"

"My name is Ororo Munroe AKA Storm. I'm a instructor here at the Xavier's."

"Right, that's cool." Kitty didn't know what she ought to say.

"Why don't you join us for our breakfast. We're having eggs, ham and sausages today. Big helpings too." Storm said, with a smile.

Kitty was flooded with plenty of questions as she settled down for the delightful meal. It was kinda' cool though. By the end of the breakfast, she felt like she had been here for a year or two already. She had been so wrong. The X-Men _were_ wonderful people.

Jean was glad Kitty had settled down so fast. She volunteered to drive Kitty and Rogue to school that morning in her new, black SUV she simply adored so much.

"You like it here, don't you?" Jean laughed lightly.

"Like, this place really isn't as bad as I thought." Kitty said, blushing.

"Then, get ready for school, Kitty. When we get back home, I'll show you the pool table. And the swimming pool too." Jean dropped Kitty at the front gate along with Rogue.

Kitty didn't keep her smile going on very long. Because there stood in front of her was the Brotherhood.

Something she didn't exactly expect.

* * *


	11. Drawing lines

What a great way to start a day. Rogue said quietly, "Come on, Kitty, let's just leave." Kitty gave a nod but then, none of the Brotherhood boys wanted to move.

Lance mumbled gruffly, "I just want to talk to Kitty."

"Yeah, yo. Move outta' the way." Toad jumped up and down.

Kitty looked at Lance with sad eyes and said, "We don't have anything to talk about. Not anymore."

Rogue raised her voice, "Y'all heard that?" She grabbed Kitty's left arm and tore her way through Pietro and Lance.

"Bummer, we tried. For this, Mystique can't get us, right?" Pietro crossed his arms.

Lance looked terribly frustrated, "Shut your trap, Pietro. We've got to get Kitty back."

"For what, man? Didn't cha' see how she treated you just now? Don't let a cat make your head go ballistic, Lance. She not even worth half of you." Pietro said.

"I'm doing this for our team. In fact, we need her to take down the X-Geeks."

"You mean, you need her because you like her, don't you? You care peanuts for the Brotherhood."

Lance felt he would never get through the Brotherhood in this way. "I'm wasting my breath on you. I'm gone."

Walking down the noisy hallways, Lance practically glared at everyone he saw the past him. He didn't know why but that was just what he was doing now. On passing a couple holding hands, Lance felt his temper rise up even more.

A freshman (okay, a complete dorky lookin' guy) hit Lance as he past by, reading and the worse was that, uh, he kept reading? Lance grabbed him by the collar and slammed the poor guy against a locker door. "Did you just hit me? What, you like to kick me aside too? Does my face write dump me? Huh?" A tiny tremor shook as Lance mouthed these words at the freshman. "S…Sorry…"

Lance pushed him to the ground and cursed something in the air. "Shut up. Everyone's the same. They do something and they all say sorry. Well, F--- them."

Kitty couldn't believe her eyes. In fact, Lance had such a crowd; no one dared say anything anyway. This was when she felt her presence is, like, needed.

Kitty practically elbowed her way through, "Uh, excuse me." She was directly in front of Lance by now, by Lance was still at the nerdy freshman's case. "So I look funny to you? Or what? To hell with everybody else…who even bothers even if I tried?"

People felt this guy was going haywire in the head. Obviously, he had lost a bunch of marbles inside, or how else would he be screaming off the hook non-stop? This was insane!

Lance stopped all of a sudden as he lifted his head and caught sight of Kitty and felt awfully weird and quiet too. Kitty looked at the people and said loudly, "Ok, show's over. Like, you can all leave now." The people practically rolled their eyes leaving and the poor guy on the ground gathered his books up as quickly as he could and dashed away, mumbling something.

Kitty gave her best grin of all and said, "Didn't get enough sleep last night or were you just trying out for pro-star wrestling auditions?"

"Uh, no, I don't like it anyway." Lance said under his breath.

"Like, you don't look like your usual self today, you know."

Lance nodded, "Yeah, I wonder what gave me away." They stared at each other in silence.

"So, how's with the geek instituted? Are they okay?"

Kitty smiled, "Uh-huh. They're pretty good people and pretty fun too, especially Kurt. Rogue's kinda' quiet though, and Storm's a wonderful teacher."

"Awesome. Looks like you can do fine without me and the other guys huh?" Lance shrugged.

Kitty felt sort of offended, "Lance, I'm just telling you what I felt. The X-Men are good people and they care for me. I'm not, like, saying you don't. I just felt the Brotherhood was…you know, not for me. But I'm not saying you or anything and I hope you understand."

"Does that mean it doesn't have anything to do with us? You know Summers and Red would never allow me near you and all, and three-third of the mutants walking in this school belongs to the X-Men. Including you too, Kitty." Lance argued.

Kitty slapped her forehead, "Lance Alvers, you big ego-tripper! I'm not saying we can't go out together anymore. We still can and-."

"Kitty, do you think I don't want it? But it's not like they would allow it. They hate the Brotherhood. They hate me."

"But I don't. In fact, I-." Kitty stopped immediately. "I wish we could still be together. Like before." She finished off.

Lance walked away silently. It wasn't as if he didn't know the consequences of dating a X-Man. They would never, ever let her near him.

And if they did, it would be a miracle.

* * *

Kitty looked around in the crowded lunchroom. Where the hell was Lance when you want to get that guy anyway?

"Kitty! Kitty, over here! Hey, K-girl!" Evan waved and the rest of the gang signaled for her to come and sit with them. Well, since Kitty couldn't find Lance, she decided it couldn't do much of a harm to sit with them.

"Cool! We saved you a seat, Kitty." Jean said, half-laughing.

"Uh, like, great. Thanks, guys." Kitty settled down for lunch. Kurt pointed to the back, "Uh-oh. The Loserhood is here."

The Brotherhood boys (all of them) glared at the X-Men with eyes that killed and the rest of the X-Men chose to ignore instead. Kitty focused on Lance and he looked at her with sad, hazel eyes.

When they were gone, probably getting a table of their own, Kitty asked, "Uh, can, like, any of the X-Men date an, uh, like a Brotherhood or something which is our "enemy"?"

Kurt looked at Scott and he looked back and Jean almost spilled her juice. "What?" Evan scratched his head.

"You all heard what I said, right?" Kitty asked.

Jean sighed louder than anything, "Kitty, if you were just talking about Lance, then I think we all think it's a no."

"How do you know what I think anyway?" Scott asked. "Stupid question. She's telepath. Of course she knows." Rogue nudged at him.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Scott grinned form side to side.

"But I don't really, like, think it's a huge crime to date someone of a different side. After all, we are all mutants."

Scott became pretty serious, "Kitty, for your own safety, stay away from any of them. They are nothing but the word trouble, get it?"

Kitty's eyebrows knitted together.

Lance was indeed right.

He was a Brotherhood boy and the X-Men would never allow her to date him.

* * *

Sorry if this fic was too late!

* * *


	12. titleless

"All right, Kitty, you're getting there. Hurry. Oh, and Kurt, make sure you back Kitty up, not just keep your eyes on the machines, understand?" Storm looked down at the X-Men having their daily training session and it looks like they were handling the situation just like some pro.

"Rogue, duck girl!" Spyke yelled as he skated. Being Rogue's back up was a tough job. Rogue grumbled slightly but not too much as she ducked and fire sped above her head, letting her feel the heat. Cyclops blasted the last machine with ease and that-

"-calls for a break at Mcdonalds. We totally rocked out there!" Evan high-fived Kurt.

Storm nodded, "Yes, all of you did very well. It does call for a certain celebration, especially since Evan finally got a B on his last report, isn't that right Mr Daniels?" And Evan nodded sheepishly.

Rogue and Kitty walked back to their room for a fresh change of clothes. "I had no idea how good the rewards are when we're done with training sessions. Like, all this is so cool."

"Hey, if only ya' joined earlier, then ya' would've enjoyed even more." Rogue opened the door to their cozy room.

Kitty pressed her lips into a straight line. "Rogue, is it, like, okay if a X-Man were to date someone in the opposite team?"

Rogue became silent and told Kitty, "Ah am not fit for any decisions like this one."

"Why? Can you just give me a yes or no answer?" Kitty pulled a yellow tee shirt over her head.

"Ah can't. It depends on you. Not me, not anyone else. It's your life."

"Yeah, yeah, right." Kitty grinned from side to side and grabbing Rogue's arm, she pulled the goth queen out of their room. "Look, I don't really need any dumb decisions made tonight. Like, let's just enjoy ourselves okay?"

"Speak for yourself," Rogue mumbled as they found the team piled up in Scott's red car. It was just like they perfect X-team driving for food like normal teenagers, having fun and all that. Hey, but if this story is the same as what they show on the TV, then I won't be writing it already.

"Mmm…tastes good." Kurt said, in between mouthfuls.

"Good? You eat that all the time, Kurt." Jean laughed along with Scott. It's like everything was going well. Too well. (I **had** to create some problems right?)

Kitty took a huge gulp of her coke and decided hanging out with the X-Men was a whole lot better than hanging with the Brotherhood.

"Oh great, we're outta' fries already." Evan sighed. "Kurt ate them ALL! What are we going to eat?"

"Ok, ok, let me go downstairs and get it. Just don't quarrel." Kitty said, watching Kurt and Evan scowl at each other.

Let's face it. It's a chilly night and there's hardly anybody around. Kitty was halfway through the fries ordering session before this guy came shoving past her before she could be done with her order.

"Hey, that's not fair! I was here first and like, I-."

"Go mind your own business and-."

They both shut up literally. "Kitty?"

"Lance!" Kitty felt like she hasn't seen him for a long time already because she spent so much time with the X-men. "So, what's going on lately? I don't think I'm meant to see you around here, you know."

"Not really. I'm just getting food for the gang. And without you in the house, it seems like **I** am the only idiot doing the work. No one wanted to lift a finger around the god damn place." Lance said.

"Like, it must be pretty tough on you. Hey, uh, I like movies. What say tomorrow we go watch, uh, anything you like? I can buy the popcorn and soda. Oh, and the guys must be waiting for me upstairs already. I'd better get, like, moving and tell Kurt to get his own stuff in future, ok?"

Lance absorbed all the information and caught Kitty before she went up, "Uh, outside the gate at 3?"

"Sure."

"Won't the geek squad mind?"

"Nah, they won't know. 3 it is then. And- don't be late."

Kitty got upstairs. "Hey…" Kurt asked, "Where's the fries anyvay?"

"Oh, they ran out of fries already." Kitty grinned innocently.

"Ran out of fries? Hello, this is Mcdonalds, Kitty. They ain't run out of fries." Evan mumbled, "And all the franks aren't filling me up, K-girl."

"Get them ya' self, you. Kitty ain't ya' slave, ya' know." Rogue spoke up for kitty.

_Thanks Rogue…like, I needed a little bit more peace and quiet.

* * *

_

Kitty looked really forward to her movie date with Lance. It certainly placed her in such a good mood that nothing will get her out of it, not even Evan.

"Hey, Kitty, wanna' go hang out somewhere?" Kurt popped in without even a knock. "It's Scott idea."

Kitty threw some stuff in her bag, "I'll be going out, so it's a no. Like, knock before you pop in in the future ok."

Kurt asked, "Who are you going out with? Do I know this unlucky guy?"

"Kurt! Like, I'm just going to the movies with a friend and it's nothing that big. Like, you and Scott just go out and have your fun. I'm not coming, okay." Kitty said. How could she tell Kurt she was going out with Lance? He'll tell Scott and she'll…aw, you guys know the whole scenario, right?

She phased through her room walls and she made her way to the Cinema.

"Hey, isn't Kitty tagging along to the cinemas with us?" Scott asked.

"Nah. She's going there too, but with someone else. I don't know vho." Kurt shrugged.

"Well, I doubt that she won't like the show we're watching. Mr and Mrs Smith. Hah, it'd be a joke if she tagged along anyway." Scott laughed.

Scott, don't bet on it. -Me-

* * *

"Right, so what do you wanna see, Kit-Kat?" Lance asked. "Hmmm…I dunnoe. Anything you want. I don't feel like going for a romance movie tonight, though." Kitty said.

"Um, so what would you like? Some crime fighting and kicking butt kinda' thing or what?" Lance paid for the popcorn. (He couldn't possibly ask Kitty to pay right?) Kitty played with her hair, "Hey, Mr and Mrs Smith. I love Brad Pitt's acting to be honest."

"Right, so be it then."

They settled comfortably in their seats and Kitty just had to snuggle up to Lance. "Like, I should have brought a Jacket along. This place is totally cold. I'm freezing." Kitty commented.

"So? That's what I'm for, Kitty." Lance had an arm around her.

* * *

Scott threw himself into the seat. "Kurt, stop…fidgeting! Hey, and mind the soda, will you?"

"Right, commander Scott. S! Sheesh…" Kurt held onto the popcorn, while trying to sit down properly.

"Um, Kurt…whoa, quiet you. Look." Scott said.

"Look? I know how to look. We're at a cinema, of course we look at the screen you know."

"No, Kurt you dummy." Scott lowered down his voice. "Look."

He pointed at the couple two rows in front of them. "It that is Avalanche and Kitty, I swear I'll kill him."

* * *


	13. Fallin' apart

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Like, all this fighting is so…so violent, you know. And, oh, isn't Brad just so dead handsome anyway?" Kitty sipped her coke quietly.

"Kitty, this isn't even half the violence you X-Ge- ,um, X-men, do in the danger whatever thing you call that. And I'll like a second opinion between me and Pitt on who actually looks better." Lance mumbled.

Kitty giggled and leaned on him, "You. Of course it's you."

Kurt asked, "So? Vhat are ve going to do now? Blast him into pieces?" Scott thought hard. What could he do? And still not risk people knowing that they are mutants?

"Mmm…new shampoo or something? You smell good."

Kitty replied softly, "Not really. I got it from Jean. She said it just isn't working for her. But I did get a new lipstick. It's cherry."

"Hey, why not let me sample it?" Lance bent down and kissed her slowly.

"Man, now it's kissing? You and Jean didn't make it look so good though." Kurt whispered.

"Quit it, Kurt. I'm going to tear them apart. Right now." Scott hissed.

Kurt pulled Cyclops back, "But it'd be bad won't it? I mean, maybe after the show or something then…or-"

Scott jerked Lance back, "Hey, you, get away from her." People started to turn around and see what's the commotion about.

Lance was definitely shocked enough, "Look, I believe we call that privacy and kissing, Summers. Don't think you've got that damnable optic blastin' thing and I'll be afraid of you."

_Oh god, this is SO not working out._ "Lance, calm down, please…" Kitty said, "People are staring already."

"So? Let them stare all the hell they like. Summers got to know that he's not always the leader here."

"Kitty, get out of here. Lance is just trying to-"

Kitty sighed. This is just brilliant. "If you two want to, go ahead and fight. I don't even want to be bothered anymore."

Kitty grabbed her bag and rushed out of the cinema. Scott and Lance kept quiet for a sudden, watching her turn tail and leaving. Kurt shook his head, "See vhat you've done?" He ducked down and ported off, leaving smoke hardly visible at all in the dark.

Lance calmed down and said all these quietly. "Thanks a lot, Summers. I just wanted to spend more time with her. Just like what you want with Red. That's all." And he walked out of the cinema, dejected.

* * *

Kitty sat at a curb, simply watching all the cars speed by. _Great, just perfect. What a crummy night this is.I was so looking forward to a without Scott day and Scott appears and ruins the whole thing._

She sat right across the cinema, waiting for Lance to come out. Look, even if Scott came out first, she won't care. But if it's Lance…

"Kitty, I thought you left without me." Lance said.

Kitty asked, "No, I won't. What happened in there anyway?"

"Your good friends Summers decided to ruin everything. Bloody Hell." Lance swore.

Kitty said, "I'm so sorry, Lance. I just didn't think he'll do something as dumb as that."

"Want me to bring you back to the geek mansion? I don't think anyone of us have the mood to hang out anymore. I'll give you a call maybe later tonight."

"Ok. And when I get back, I'll give Scott a piece of my mind."

* * *

Kitty slammed the door so hard, it's a wonder why it actually won't break into half. Spotting Scott sitting peacefully on the sofa, enjoying the soccer match, she stood right in front of him. "Scott, why did you do that for?"

"Do what?" Evan asked.

"Like, that is so non of your business, Evan." Kitty crossed her arms.

"I was only protecting you from the rock head guy and you don't have to shout you know." When Scott stood up, he was more than one head taller than her. No excuse to be afraid of him though.

Kitty felt like slapping him. "The 'rock head guy' has a name and that's Lance. Get it? What's wrong with you? It's just a movie. That's all."

"Really? You two were kissing!"

"Whoa, K-Girl. Can't believe you'll kiss a Brotherhood guy. I know you both got the hots for each other but this is just ridiculous and-." it just seemed like Evan won't stop.

"Evan, Shut up!" Both Scott and Kitty yelled at him. It isn't often that Kitty get this agitated but her life just didn't go as planned.

"So what? It's not as if you and Jean never kissed before. Why are you doing all this, Scott?" Kitty's voice wavered.

"Because I care for you as a friend and also as a team mate, Kitty."

"If you even care, you will, like, leave me alone." Kitty grabbed her bag and dashed towards her room.

She threw herself on the pillow, hugging the one thing that made her feel a little bit better.

"Is…is she okay?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. I hope so." Scott grabbed his mug and walked to the snack counter.

_Where the hell did he even go wrong?

* * *

Yeah, I know it's a lot shorter than the ones I used to write. Can't help it since homework's been up on my sleeves and I just flunked Geography and almost my Chinese too. Got to work harder at everything I s'pose._

* * *

Till next time---kudos

* * *


	14. Acceptance

School…oh wow.

"How did everything go last night? Did you really give goggle boy a piece of your mind?" Lance asked, as he walked Kitty to Chem. Class. "No, I gave him the whole thing. He really was getting up on my sleeves."

Lance sighed, "I don't get it. What's wrong with me seeing you? If we like each other, then he can't do anything."

Kitty paused, "At this rate, I kinda' hoped I was, like, back to the Brotherhood. It suddenly seemed a lot easier fooling about with food. At least, I don't have to be in the same house as that…that-" "Goggle Boy." Lance alerted.

For once, Scott just walked past without saying anything like, "Hey, why do you keep hanging around Kitty" and all that crap.

"He…he didn't say anything. Must have got a heat stroke or somethin'" Lance mumbled. Kitty kept quiet. If she knew Scott and his god-forsaken pride, he'll never let this whole thing just go. He'll do something. But what?

* * *

Back to the institute…

"Hey, have you guys seen Scott?" Kitty asked as she plunged into the snack room, seeing only Kurt and Evan in a duel of music trivia.

Evan kicked his chair back for a cup of water, "Woah, I thought he was the last person you wanted to see on Earth. If he even cared, he would leave you alone. That's cool, huh?"

"No really, where is he? Like, I need to ask him something." Kitty said.

Kurt shrugged, "I think he said something during lunch that he vas going to see the professor about something."

Kitty sighed, "Oh great. Busted now."

Kitty dashed to the professor's study, the place which the man probably spent most of his life in the institute in. She placed her ear next to the door and tried to hear something but what she got was mumbling and more mumbling. Then, the door flew open, and she nearly fell down.

Kitty grinned at Wolverine, "Oh, hi, Mr.Logan. Don't you have a session now or something?" Wolverine coughed and turn to the back, a signal for Kitty to get in.

Kitty slipped in quietly. "Um, I think I can explain professor."

"Look, half-pint. We X-Men, are never to like somebody over on the bad guys' side. 'Sides, you never know Mystique. If this is the plan to pull you down, then that's it. How're we s'pose to answer to your parents if anything happened to you?"

"See professor? I'm telling you. Lance is not that type of guy which would help Kitty in anything. He'll do nothing but pull her down. He's…"

Kitty felt so much like yelling at him. Watching him and Mr.Logan talk about Lance to the professor about Lance like he was a piece of garbage was more than horrible. She felt so sick inside then.

"Professor, they don't even know Lance enough. Like, no offence, but Lance really is a sweet guy inside, once you get to understand him better. He's really nice to me too. He takes me out and we really like each other. Why can't anybody in this place understand that?"

Scott said, "It's not we don't understand, Kitty, but we're simply caring for you. What if he just…pretends he like you. What if he made you tell the institute's secrets to him so he could go to Mystique and…tell her everything? We'll all be done for, because of you and that Avalanche?"

"Professor, please. If you don't believe Lance, or me, read our minds. Lance isn't bad by nature. He isn't even bad in the first place! Why do you keep looking at him like he's committed a huge crime and through tinted glasses? He's just joined the not-so-good group but he and I, we like each other. So much."

The professor finally spoke, "Kitty, you have understand our good intentions. Logan, Scott and I, we're doing our job by protecting you. But I believe you and Lance do like one another a lot. If anything even happens, then we shall…"

"Look, Chuck, the guy's Mystique's lackey. He's not going to be that nice to keep hanging around Kitty." Logan stated.

"Professor, this is a mistake. He won't do all this unless he wanted something."

"I've read his mind before and I believe in him. Kitty. Don't make my trust in you and Lance fail, alright?"

"Oh god, like, thank you thank you thank you, professor! Like, wow, I can't thank you enough but…thank you, professor." Kitty bounced out of the room, her eyes sparkling and phased through the door, still jumping.

Scott's mouth dropped open, "But…this is a mistake, professor."

"Open your eyes, Scott. If we keep judging people like this, then we're in the wrong. Many need our understanding. Kitty may feel protected, but what is the point when you can't make her happy. Then, we're not successful anymore. Here, with the X-Men, there's reassurance. We try to make all feel like they're at home, with friends of their type and mentors like us (glancing over to Logan, which kept his mouth shut for once). None of us are to control someone of their will. How would you feel if someone were to do the same. I bet that Kitty felt like she had to choose who she wanted to be with. And in this case, Lance."

It's as if the speech did wonders or something. Scott mumbled something about knowing what he has to do and left the study.

"Kitty, are you in there?" Scott pounded on her room. "Hello, someone's tryin' to do their work here." Rogue stuck her head out of the door, frustrated.

"Oh, sorry. Um, is Kitty in there?"

"The freak bouncin' on the bed? Ah am goin' to the library. There's ain't no peace nor quiet here." Rogue said, and got past Scott to the library.

"Hey, Kitty. I thought it'd be good to talk." Scott said. Kitty sat down, her eyes soft. "What do you want now? It's not about asking me to leave Lance right? He's alone in this world. I can't do that and I won't either."

"No, don't get me wrong, ok? I just wanted to…apologize for what happened. I know I was being sort of…"

"Never mind. Apology accepted. But if you saw me and Lance together, what would you do? Kill us?"

Scott smiled. It was like talking to a younger sister and it seemed pretty cool. "Nah…I'll pretend I didn't see anything. But I'm happy for you. And…um, him too."

Kitty's eyes fell on the phone. Wait till Lance hear about this.

* * *

_**No, it's not the end, thank you very much. I just didn't have much time for fanfics lately and loads of Chinese orchestra performances for my school's opening, anniversary…blah blah blah. So, yeah, that's why I was, like, SO busy. Cheers.

* * *

**_


	15. The Beginning

"Lance, guess what? The professor, like, you know, totally gave me permission to date you! Isn't it the coolest or what? I've, like-"

Lance stopped her, "Wait, Kitty, you're going a little too fast."

"Oh, I am? Sorry," Kitty slowed down, though she was unable to control her excitement. "I was, like, just going to tell you. The professor gave me permission to date you! I mean, really! Thought he wouldn't agree too!"

"But…are you absolutely sure? I mean, isn't Xavier on bad terms with us Brotherhood guys? Why would he allow you to date me anyway?"

Kitty smiled, "I don't know, Lance, but I'm just glad that it's _so_ over. I mean, even Scott gave me his blessings as well. It's just…too good to be true already."

Lance was unusually doubtful though. "Are you sure? Goggle boy and Xavier-so nice? I kinda' doubt that." Kitty sighed, "Lance, get over this. I'm just so…so glad we can finally be together."

"I am, too, pretty-kitty. Hey, wanna come over and celebrate or what? I'll get pizza-absolutely meat free. How's that? No one's home now," Lance said.

Kitty nodded, "I am sure nobody would mind. If Jean's going out with Scott tonight, I suppose that I can get a little time off too, right?"

* * *

Kitty appeared on the Brotherhood Boarding House just in time. Lance greeted her with a huge grin before lifting her up in his arms and had them both laughing.

"Lance, put me down now," Kitty giggled, "This is crazy."

"I've always been crazy all my life. What's stopping me now anyway?"

He led Kitty into the house. It was exactly as how Kitty remembered. Everything was still as messy as ever and nothing's changed.

"Ah. I see that there's no change in here?" Kitty said.

"Hey, when I received your good news, I just had to order the pizza and then bathe right? I wanted to smell right before you came here."

Kitty chuckled, "And I thought that it was my sense of smell improving."

Lance and Kitty slouched in the sofa in the living room in front of the telly, eating pizza. However, their minds were not on the show. Once they finished the pizza, Lance switched off the TV and leaned in closer to Kitty.

"I thought we should, you know, have some time to ourselves to enjoy our privilege to date each other again." Lance mumbled hoarsely.

"Okay, but none of your funny ideas, Lance." Kitty said as she ducked before Lance could make a move on her.

"Hey, no fair! You did that to me-again!"

"It's you who's got lousy aim that misses all the time. Don't go about blaming me."

Lance grabbed Kitty before she could get off the sofa and hugged her so tightly, tighter than he ever did in his whole life. "I don't want to let you go, Kits."

Kitty felt the atmosphere getting quieter and yet, warmer too. She pulled back and looked into Lance's deep, beautiful hazel eyes. "Lance, nothing will tear us apart. I know you are in doubt. You are afraid something will ruin this for us. But no. We have got to believe God. He's lead me right to you and I don't care. I will, like, be with you whenever and whatever happens."

Lance nodded. "I hate you so much, Kitty. For making me fall in love with you."

He made the first move and closed in on Kitty. She didn't pull back. They got closer and yet, closer. Kitty had her arm around Lance as his lips found hers; despite the only source of light were the hall light and the moonlight.

They kissed and they didn't want to stop. No one wanted to. Kitty felt like she wanted this to go on forever and ever and ever. She felt Lance's hands untying her neat ponytail and ruffling it just a little.

"You look so beautiful, pretty-kitty." Lance told her, his hands stroking her cheek slightly.

"Oh god, I love you, Lance," Kitty said as she sat up more and kissed him.

Even when they knocked over the pizza box off the coffee table, they didn't care. They were finally together.

* * *

**Yes, I've finally finished. Hope it was a good read. Until next time, ciao!**


End file.
